Mortalidad
by Pandora Von Christ
Summary: Loki decide que quiere tener a Tony cerca por toda la eternidad. Trata de robar las Manzanas de la Juventud, pero la búsqueda de la inmortalidad tendrá un alto precio. Tercera parte de la serie Mortalidad. (Traducción).
1. Conoce a los padres

¡Hola!

Como ya saben (quienes han leído las dos partes anteriores: **Nueve vidas** y **El diablo que ya conoces** ), esta esta es la tercera y última parte de la serie, de igual nombre: **Mortalidad**. No, no tienes que leer las partes anteriores si te has topado con esta historia y has decidido darle una oportunidad; lo único que necesitas saber es que Loki solía ser el gato de Tony, y que tras descubrirlo ocultándose en la mansión, darse cuenta de que el Tramposo no quería arrojarlo por otra ventana y que en realidad no se detestan tanto como parece y tienen más cosas en común de lo que creen, ambos deciden comenzar a salir e intentar finalmente tener su propio: «felices por siempre» claro, si eso significa que a Fury le de un aneurisma y ver a Loki en un vestido de novia...

 **Disclaimer:** Ya saben (y si es tu primera vez aquí, lo aclaro), esta es una **traducción** , nada me pertenece: los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y a Disney, y la historia le pertenece a **MaverikFlame**.

 **Personajes:** Tony Stark, Loki Laufeyson, Thor, Odín, Frigga, y algunos dioses egipcios: Seth, Horus, Blast, etc., así que sí, esta es una especie de crossover entre el universo cinematográfico de Marvel con mitología egipcia.

Creditos a **Felifay** por la imagen de portada, creada para el fic original y modificada ligeramente para esta traducción (síp mis habilidades con el photoshop son terribles jajaja).

El original pueden encontrarlo aquí como: **Mortality** por **MaverikFlame** y también en Ao3

Sin ser más, he aquí el primer capítulo.

* * *

 **Mortalidad** por **MaverikFlame**

* * *

 **Conoce a los padres**

De verdad, Tony simplemente ya estaba resignado con el viaje. Era poco lo que podía hacer al estar a merced de un par de dioses antiguos.

Miró hacia el sol. El sudor en sus palmas hacía que los guanteletes del traje se le pegaran extrañamente a su piel. Generalmente, no pensaba en su traje como algo separado de él, y sin embargo había ocasiones en que era muy consciente del hecho de que esencialmente estaba encerrado dentro de una lata.

«Pánico» esa fue la palabra que le vino en mente, y por primera vez la sólida presencia de Loki a su izquierda no fue exactamente útil.

—¡Heimdall! —llamó Thor a los cielos—. ¡Abre el Bifrost!

Tony tragó pesadamente y apartó su mirada del cielo azul. En lugar de ello, miró fijamente hacia sus pies blindados, arrastrándose en las runas grabadas en el suelo.

— _Deja_ de moverte —le dijo Loki en esa aburrida forma suya. A su otro lado, Thor rio y palmeó el hombro de Tony, lo suficientemente fuerte como para empujarlo hacia adelante incluso vistiendo todas las capas de su armadura.

Tony le lanzó una mirada mortal a ambos dioses, aunque pasó desapercibida detrás de su visera.

—Por cierto —dijo—, los odio a los dos.

Loki sonrió, pero no dijo nada.

 _«Respira»_ , se recordó Tony. Esta era tecnología alienígena. La tecnología era buena. A Tony le gustaba la tecnología.

Sin embargo, cuando la tecnología apuntando hacia él también podía ser usada para destruir planetas, le gustaba menos.

Después la tierra pareció temblar y el aire zumbar a su alrededor, y Tony se agarró fuertemente de la manga de Loki. El mundo se volvió brillante y saturado de color, y cuando el suelo dejó sus pies y el mundo se precipitó en un destello de luz, Tony se preguntó si así era como se sentía tener un infarto.

—Oh Dios. —Suelo sólido reapareció bajo sus pies, y se agarró de la manga de Loki con ambas manos esta vez, mientras sus piernas temblaban bajo él—. Oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios. —Le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que el rugido del sonido se había extinguido y que sus labios, que habían estado moviéndose silenciosamente todo este tiempo, estaban formando las mismas dos palabras una y otra vez.

Le tomó otro momento darse cuenta que sus ojos estaban cerrados. Parpadeó abriéndolos y miró con asombro la cúpula dorada rodeándolos. Un tercer dios estaba de pie sobre un estrado con una espada en sus manos; ojos dorados, penetrantes, y decididamente poco impresionado mientras observaba a Tony.

—Por un minuto creí que me haría encima —murmuró Tony con una sonrisa temblorosa y torcida mientras se enderezaba. Loki tuvo que apartar de su manga los dedos metálicos aferrándose a ella—. Oh, espera. Creo que lo hice. —Se examinó por un momento, cara fruncida de concentración mientras se movía en su traje—. Oh, no, espera. Es solo sudor y el olor del miedo. Todo bien entonces.

—Esa _fue_ una cantidad inusual de... turbulencia —comentó Loki, lanzando una mirada mortal al otro dios —Heimdall, si Tony recordaba correctamente las divagaciones angustiadas de Loki.

—El Bifrost aún está en reparación —explicó el Guardián, sin mostrar otra reacción—. Pasarán días antes de que podamos volver a usarlo. Tienen suerte.

Tony interpretó aquello como un: _«Nop, no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, idiota astado»_.

—Tiene razón —añadió Thor, y su voz pareció retumbar por las paredes de la cúpula—. Apenas hemos empezado a usar el Biofrost otra vez.

Los ojos de Tony se abrieron de par en par ante esas palabras. Levantó su visera para mirar mejor a Thor.

—«¿Apenas?» —repitió—. _«¿Apenas?»._ Y qué pensaste, ¿lancemos al humano por él y _esperemos que no muera_?

En algún lugar en el fondo de su memoria resonó la voz de J.A.R.V.I.S, y después la respuesta que el mismo Tony le había dado: _«tienes que correr antes de poder caminar»_.

Al carajo, esto era diferente.

Thor inclinó la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño mientras observaba a Tony.

—Es bastante seguro —respondió—. Cada uno de nosotros está en una sola pieza, ¿no? Además, es por eso que estás usando tu armadura.

La mirada de Tony se volvió hacia Loki, quien ahora era quien se movía incómodo.

—Me dijiste que usara la armadura porque causaría una mejor impresión.

—Esa fue una de las razones —convino Loki neutralmente. Favoreció a Tony con la mirada de borreguito que el bastardo sabía bien siempre funcionaba con él.

Tony frunció los labios.

—Los odio a los dos —dijo rotundamente y se abrió paso por el puente, cabeza en alto en una demostración de orgullo herido. No es que supiera a dónde iba ni nada parecido, y no es que se encontrara boquiabierto de fascinación ante el extraño ambiente, los torreones dorados de Asgard, el resplandor del Bifrost. No necesitó mirar hacia atrás para saber que Loki estaba rodando los ojos. Ambos dioses rápidamente le alcanzaron, una sombra acechándole a cada costado.

Sus armaduras chasqueaban y brillaban ante la luz mientras caminaban. Tony se encontró mirando de reojo a Loki en más de una ocasión. Raramente veía a Loki usando su armadura completamente, y, aunque le había dicho que lucía como un tonto, de cierta manera retorcida empezaba a extrañar que no la usara.

Los enormes cuernos dorados se volvieron hacia él mientras Loki le miraba y arqueaba una ceja de manera inquisitiva. Tony respondió al gesto moviendo sus propias cejas de manera sugestiva. El dios volvió a rodar los ojos, pero esta vez sonrió.

En casa, antes de partir, Tony ya había hecho el juego de palabras necesario sobre Loki sintiéndose «cachondo» hoy.

—Un poco estresante, ¿no? —preguntó—. ¿Caminar por un puente arcoíris con mi prometido?

Junto a él, Loki resopló de risa, mientras Thor los miraba con curiosidad.

—Sabes que no hago nada a medias, Tony querido —contestó Loki.

Y oh, Tony sí que lo sabía.

Tony decidió que probablemente era mejor que su padre no estuviera cerca para ver esto. A pesar de la cuestionable cantidad de adoración que Howard Stark había tenido por cierto _Capitán_ , esa era una conversación que estaba contento de haberse saltado.

Solo esperaba que sus suegros fueran de mente abierta. Aunque considerando los peinados con que dejaban que sus hijos salieran del nido, pensó que estaba a salvo.

* * *

Tony se preguntó qué decía de él que su primera impresión de Odín fuera que parecía un Santa pirata-alienígena.

Por otra parte... probablemente decía que no debía haber bebido antes de venir aquí.

Juzgando por la _mirada_ que Odín le dio con su único ojo, supuso que la primera impresión que el Padre de Todos tuvo sobre él fue que era un insecto que aplastaría más tarde. Observando a Odín en su trono dorado en lo alto y rodeado de ojos curiosos —ojos curiosos _inmortales_ — Tony se sintió como un completo insecto. Junto a él, estaba sentada la reina y le observaba igual de solemne, aunque de manera más amable.

 _«Trata de no hablar._ —Había sido el consejo de Loki—. _Probablemente sea lo más seguro»._

Aunque Tony se había sentido ofendido, Loki había tenido razón. Cuando estaba nervioso, su lengua tendía a zafársele.

Y en realidad, Tony había esperado conocer a sus futuros suegros en un ambiente más íntimo. Que tal vez le invitarían a cenar o algo parecido, Odín asaría unas cuantas hamburguesas mientras Frigga le entretenía con historias embarazosas de la infancia de Loki. ¿Pero esto? ¿Inclinarse ante un trono con la mitad de los ojos de Asgard en su espalda?

Oh, Dios, ¿cuán borracho había estado cuando pensó que venir aquí era una buena idea? ¿Cuán ebrio había estado _Loki_?

Al menos dicho Dios de la Travesura no parecía menos incómodo más allá de la orgullosa inclinación de su barbilla. Bastardo. Más le valía que el sexo de esta noche fuera bueno.

—Mi señor —saludó Tony, inclinando la cabeza como Thor le había instruido, aunque rígidamente. El servilismo realmente no era lo suyo. Las palabras se sentían incómodas en su lengua, y se divirtió imaginando a Steve en su lugar, dando un discurso indignado sobre América y la _libertad_. Se mordió los labios para evitar sonreír.

Odín reconoció su reverencia con un gesto cortés de su cabeza. Su mirada de un solo ojo se movía entre los tres.

—Es raro que un mortal ponga un pie en Asgard —dijo. Tony sospechaba que esa era la forma de Odín de decir: _¿qué carajo está haciendo este mortal aquí?_

Tony también deseaba saberlo, de verdad. Le temblaban lo dedos. El frío sudor estaba haciendo que las cosas se le pegaran otra vez. Vamos, hombre, ¿podría simplemente volver a arrojar armas nucleares al espacio? Porque eso parecía un picnic comparado con esto.

Después, la mirada de Odín se volvió hacia Loki, y Tony sospechó que ese era el _verdadero_ centro de su atención.

—Loki —dijo neutralmente a manera de saludo. Tony ni siquiera pudo leer todas las emociones presentes en esas dos sílabas.

—Padre de Todos —respondió Loki en un tono similar. No «Padre» y ni siquiera «Odín»: «Padre de Todos» una transigencia. Sospechaba que Loki sería un político espantosamente bueno.

De verdad, la tensión aquí era lo suficientemente densa como para cortarla con un cuchillo. Se preguntó cómo debían ser las cenas navideñas. Intercambió miradas furtivas con Thor y se sintió conmovido por el pobre gigante.

Odín tardó mucho tiempo en responder, probablemente intentando encontrar las palabras correctas. Se decidió por un:

—Bienvenido a casa.

Loki asintió con cortesía, pero sonrió de esa manera tensa en que lo hacía cuando había algo que quería decir.

—Lo agradezco, pero ahora Midgard es mi casa.

Entonces Tony se volvió para mirar a Loki, sorprendido. Loki le dirigió una mirada que decía, « _duh, es obvio»_. Parpadeando, Tony pensó en ello, sabía que Midgard era, técnicamente, donde ahora vivía Loki y donde Loki _viviría_ mientras estuvieran juntos, sin importar si le gustaba o no.

Y sin embargo...

Saberlo y escuchar a Loki diciendo esas palabras eran dos cosas completamente diferentes. Se encontró sonriendo como un idiota.

En cualquier caso, el semblante de Odín se tornó más frío, más impenetrable.

—¿Y los mortales te han acogido? —preguntó—. ¿Después de todo lo que ha pasado?

Loki se erizó, y Tony se preguntó si debía decir algo, al ser el único residente «mortal» en el lugar. Por suerte, Thor lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

—Loki está expiando sus transgresiones, Padre —dijo—. Aconseja al grupo S.H.I.E.L.D. en materia de magia y les presta su ayuda en batalla.

 _«Mientras le divierta»_ añadió Tony mentalmente.

Podía sentir a Loki luchando contra la necesidad de rodar los ojos, y sonrió mentalmente

Un poco de tensión se disipó de los hombros de Odín al escuchar aquello.

—¿Esto es cierto? —preguntó.

A Tony le tomó un momento comprender que la pregunta estaba dirigida a él.

—Oh, uh. Sí, es cierto.

Monosílabos. Sigamos con eso por ahora.

Odín asintió en respuesta y soltó un suspiro que parecía de alivio.

—Entonces, Loki, dejaré cualquier retribución por tus crímenes contra Midgard en manos de los propios mortales. Thor, ¿supervisarás esto?

—Por supuesto, Padre.

Tony luchó contra el impulso de moverse. De repente, tuvo la impresión de que no solo estaba aquí para conocer a los padres. Mostrar afinidad con un ser humano era una buena manera de mostrar «remordimiento», por muy falso que fuera. _«Bastardo astuto y mentiroso_ », pensó Tony con cierto afecto y mucha exasperación. Política y coerción. De repente, Asgard comenzó a sentirse como casa.

Junto a él, podía ver a Loki con un indicio de sonrisa. Estaba saliendo del apuro fácilmente, Tony se dio cuenta. Bastardo zalamero.

—Sin embargo, tus crímenes contra Jötunheim son otro asunto.

La sonrisa de Loki desapareció y Tony contuvo la respiración.

—En ese entonces yo era el rey —respondió Loki con frialdad—. La palabra del rey es ley, ¿no? —. El ojo de Odín se entrecerró—. Hice lo que pude para evitar la guerra que Thor empezó. Fue _mi_ decisión.

Thor se movió incómodamente a la derecha de Tony. Odín parecía dispuesto a discutir, pero luego Frigga se movió y agarró su mano. Fue un gesto tranquilo, simple, pero uno que silenció al rey de los dioses inmediatamente.

—Más tarde habrá suficiente tiempo para política —dijo suavemente, solo lo suficientemente fuerte para que el rey y ellos tres escucharan—. Nuestros hijos están en casa. ¿Podemos disfrutar esto por el momento?

La expresión de Odín se suavizó y asintió.

* * *

Odín tenía una mano firme. Tony trató de no pensar en sus huesos pulverizándose mientras sonreía con su mejor sonrisa de celebridad y estrechaba manos con el rey.

—Tony Stark —dijo —con solo una pizca de arrogancia, gracias—. Señor —añadió apresuradamente, ojos abriéndose—. Quiero decir, mi señor, digo, ¿Su Eminencia?

¿Ves? Servilismo. No era lo suyo. Al menos ya no estaban en la intimidante sala del trono, ahora se encontraban en una zona de estar más pequeña y más acogedora, que acababa en un balcón. Cosas realmente ostentosas, y eso lo decía nadie más que Tony Stark.

—Así es como llamas al Papa, _Anthony_. —Loki se las arregló para gruñir sobre el hombro de su madre mientras la envolvía en un abrazo con un solo brazo, la otra sostenía su _ridículo_ casco. La suavidad de sus rasgos mientras la sostenía, mientras ella lo abrazaba fuertemente, hizo que Tony se detuviera para mirarlo nuevamente. Problemas paternales de lado, parecía que Loki realmente amaba a Frigga, y el corazón de Tony se apretujó al pensar en la madre a la que una vez él también había amado de igual forma.

Odín rio entre dientes, y Tony se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba sujetando la mano del dios. Apartó la mano y sonrió tímidamente —casi maniáticamente— a su futuro suegro.

—Ah, nada hace que te sientas joven otra vez como sembrar miedo en el corazón de un mortal —dijo Odín con una sonrisa maliciosa que a Tony le recordó a una de las de Loki.

—Me alegra ser de utilidad —contestó Tony automáticamente.

Odín sonrió y le observó evaluadoramente.

—Thor habla muy bien de usted, Tony Stark —dijo.

—¿Solo Thor? —preguntó Tony antes de que pudiera pensarlo mejor, lanzándole una mirada a Loki. Se preguntó si esa mirada decía demasiado cuando volvió a observar a Odín y notó la mirada de confusión en su rostro.

—A Thor es al único de quien he escuchado hablar de usted —respondió Odín, y las palabras sonaron pesadas—. Dice que usted tiene cierta... _influencia_ en Loki.

—Uh. Sobre eso.

Una pesada mano cayó sobre su hombro, y la sombra de Thor se alzó junto a él en una muestra de apoyo, salvando a Tony de cualquier vergüenza adicional.

—Stark es un buen hombre —dijo el dios, su voz comunicando lo suficiente para hacer que Tony se sintiera cohibido—. Y un guerrero valiente. Un príncipe midgardiano de medios importantes, dignos de parentesco con la Casa de Odín. No conozco a nadie más adecuado para mi hermano.

De acuerdo, Thor iba a hacer la parte embarazosa en lugar de él.

Espera, espera un momento. ¿Acaso Thor acaba de decir _príncipe_?

—Whoa, Thor, amigo, no soy—

—Así es —lo interrumpió Loki, agarrando el otro hombro de Tony. Con fuerza—. Yo no podría haberlo dicho mejor.

—Pero... —El agarre de Loki se apretó, le lanzó esa _mirada_ , y la boca de Tony se cerró al instante.

Oh.

Más política.

 _¡Hijo de puta!_

Odín miró a los tres astutamente, sospechosamente.

—Loki —dijo con franqueza—. Es un mortal.

—Sí.

—Y _varón_.

—Sabes tan bien como yo que eso no es un problema en este caso —respondió Loki—. Puedo dar a luz todos los hijos que quiera yo mismo para continuar con el linaje.

— _¿Hijos?_ —chilló Tony—. ¿Qué—?

 _Apretón._

De acuerdo, su hombro definitivamente iba tener un moretón, con traje o sin traje.

Odín suspiró cansadamente. Fue un suspiro que le recordó a la querida y sufrida Pepper.

—Loki, sé que harás lo que quieras con o sin mi bendición. —Hubo un pequeño dejo de sonrisa en sus palabras mientras agregaba—: sé mejor que nadie que no debo meterme en tu camino.

Tony miró a Loki, y el demonio sonriente le _guiñó_ un ojo. Estos dioses iban a ser su perdición.

Las manos en ambos hombros fueron reemplazadas por los brazos de Frigga mientras empujaba a Tony en un abrazo, despreocupada de la presión que la armadura tenía que causar incómodamente en su piel.

—Bienvenido a la familia —dijo.

* * *

—Así que eso es todo, ¿cierto? —dijo Tony una vez que el rey y la reina se hubieron marchado. Finalmente recordó cómo se sentía respirar—. ¿Misión cumplida?

—Mmm —murmuró Loki no muy convencido.

Tony se volvió para observar al dios luciendo distraído, mirando hacia el espacio y mordiendo la uña de su pulgar.

—Loki —le llamó Tony, entrecerrando los ojos.

La mirada de Loki finalmente se enfocó de vuelta en Tony.

—Necesito unas palabras a solas con mi padre —dijo.

Tony frunció el ceño mientras lo observaba partir. Loki _tenía_ que estar muy distraído para llamar a Odín «padre» sin rastro de ironía. Miró hacia Thor, pero el Dios del Trueno estaba tan desconcertado como él.

* * *

Loki siguió a Odín, caminando a la sombra del rey. Odín no miró hacia atrás, aunque no necesitaba hacerlo.

Cuando se encontraron en un tramo vacío del pasillo, Odín frenó e igualó su paso al de Loki para así caminar a su lado.

—El señor Stark parece ser un buen hombre —dijo Odín, y Loki asintió atentamente. Le dio un vistazo a su hijo menor mientras le preguntaba—: ¿Qué ganas con esto, Loki?

—¿Disculpa? —respondió Loki, ofendido.

La mirada de Odín se endureció, y se detuvo, volviéndose para procurarle a Loki toda la fuerza de su mirada. Loki tragó saliva pero se enderezó, igualando aquella mirada.

—Te conozco, Loki —suspiró Odín—. Quizá sí existe afecto genuino entre tú y el humano, pero ¿por qué casarte con él? Morirá pronto, por heridas de batalla o de vejez, no importa. No necesitas buscar mi aprobación para algo tan fugaz. Dudo que hayas vuelto solo para presentarme a tu futuro esposo. —Suavemente, de modo que Loki apenas escuchara, añadió—: Por mucho que desee que fuera así.

Loki frunció el ceño y tragó con fuerza a través del nudo en su garganta.

—No, no lo hice —admitió, mirando fijamente del pasillo repleto de columnas hacia la ciudad dorada—. No regresaría aquí a menos que no tuviera otra opción.

Podía sentir el único ojo de Odín en él. Loki recorrió una hendidura en la pared con los ojos y la punta de un largo dedo. Recordó a Thor haciendo aquella marca cuando eran niños, luchando de un extremo al otro del pasillo con espadas de madera.

Tales recuerdos saturaban el Hlidskjalf*, empapaban el aire que llenaba los pulmones de Loki, haciendo que cada respiración fuera más pesada que la anterior.

Recuerdos de la vida de otra persona.

—Y espero —dijo Loki finalmente, respirando profundamente—, que esto no sea algo «fugaz». Es por eso que lo he traído aquí.

Los surcos a lo largo de la frente de Odín se suavizaron.

—Las manzanas —dijo.

Loki frunció los labios y asintió.

—Para Tony, Padre —dijo Loki, enderezando los hombros—. No para mí.

No solo para _mí,_ modificó mentalmente, pero Odín no necesitaba saberlo. El desconcierto brilló en el único ojo de Odín.

—¿Quieres que le dé una de las manzanas de Idun a un humano? —preguntó, como si no pudiera terminar de comprender aquella idea. Tal vez no podía.

—Sí, «a un humano» —contestó Loki, su tono quizá más entrecortado que compuesto.

—¿Y piensas que, después de todo lo que ha pasado, podría confiar en ti o en él para no abusar de semejante regalo?

—Padre—

—No, Loki.

El rostro de Loki se endureció ante aquellas palabras familiares y odiadas. Odín estiró su mano para tocar el hombro de su hijo, pero este se apartó, fuera de su alcance.

—Como tu padre, me alegra ver que has encontrado a alguien que te importa —dijo Odín. Parecía viejo en ese momento, más viejo aún que antes de su último Sueño de Odín—. Pero como tu rey, no puedo ignorar tus crímenes.

—Tú no eres mi padre —gruñó Loki—, ¡y _no_ eres mi rey—!

—Sí, ahora perteneces a Midgard —convino Odín, su semblante tan duro como el de Loki—. Ese hecho es lo único que te mantiene alejado de las mazmorras.

Loki retrocedió, como si Odín acabara de darle una bofetada.

—Trataste de destruir un reino —el rey casi gritó— ¡y conquistar otro! Eso es algo que _no_ puedo pasar por alto, ¡seas mi hijo o no! Me pides demasiado.

La ira y la humillación eran un bulto ardiendo en la garganta de Loki.

—Hice lo que tú fuiste demasiado cobarde para hacer, _Padre_. —Casi escupió el título.

Esta vez, cuando Loki retrocedió, fue porque Odín le había dado una bofetada. Sus oídos rezumbaron con el sonido, su mejilla ardía con la huella de la palma de Odín.

Había lágrimas en los ojos del rey cuando Loki lo miró, lágrimas de ira o arrepentimiento, no lo sabía.

—Incluso ahora —dijo Odín con una voz engañosamente suave—, ¿no te arrepientes de tus acciones?

Loki sacudió la cabeza.

—Me arrepiento de necesitar hacerlo, pero no tuve elección.

Algo como culpa se agitó en el estómago de Loki, no por intentar destruir Jötunheim, lo cual había hecho para evitar la guerra y las muertes de asgardianos; ni siquiera por intentar conquistar Midgard, que había sido parte de su trato con el Chitauri, sino por decir — _creer_ — algo que sabía decepcionaría a Tony.

Sabía que decir que no lamentaba lo que le había hecho a Midgard irritaría y confundiría a Tony, así que actuó reacio cuando tuvo que hacerlo. Después de todo, él era el Dios de las Mentiras.

Odín suspiró. Todo el cansancio de sus largos siglos resonó en esa tranquila exhalación.

—No puedo concederte lo que me pides, Loki.

Loki sacudió la cabeza.

—No quiero sobrevivirlo —dijo — _admitió_ — y su garganta se cerró con aquellas palabras. Gran parte de la plenitud de la vida de Tony ya había pasado, y tembló al pensar en la maldición de envejecimiento.

—De verdad es así.

—Sí.

Loki se sorprendió ante la honestidad desnuda en aquellas palabras. Ahora estaba condenado y lo sabía.

Odín lo estudió durante un largo momento, con la expresión indescifrable. Loki volvió a sentirse como un niño bajo aquella mirada aguda, los años retrocediendo y alejándose para exponer su ser vulnerable. Luchó contra el impulso de encorvarse.

Finalmente, Odín preguntó:

—¿Qué estarías dispuesto a dar para quedarte a su lado?

Loki tragó pesadamente, mordió su labio. Esa era la gran pregunta, ¿no? Una pregunta que ya se había formulado cuando Tony le había pedido que se casara con él, en esa torpe y evasiva manera suya.

—Cualquier cosa —admitió.

Ahí. Ahora se había despojado de toda su armadura, de sus murallas y Odín podía ver todo de él, podía matarlo o salvarlo con un suspiro.

—¿Cualquier cosa? —repitió Odín suavemente. Su rostro se retorció con demasiadas emociones, imposibles de contar; expresiones que decían que quería creerle pero que no lo haría, expresiones que eran como cuchillos en el corazón de Loki—. ¿Estás seguro?

Loki asintió. Ahí estaba otra vez el nudo en su garganta.

—Entonces esta es mi sentencia —dijo Odín. Se acercó, y Loki lo miró inseguro, enderezándose y reuniendo y acomodando nuevamente sus murallas. Odín puso una mano en su hombro y esta vez Loki no se atrevió a alejarse. El aire crepitaba con magia—. En castigo por tus crímenes, te hago mortal.

La respiración de Loki se detuvo, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Palabras de protesta a medio formar se desfiguraron y extendieron en un rugido de dolor mientras la magia lo atravesaba, clavaba huesudos dedos en su carne y lo _desgarraba_. Se tambaleó, el mundo se volvió blanco, y Odín lo atrapó, guiándolo hasta ponerlo de rodillas, manos antiguas, fuertes y firmes alrededor de sus brazos. Su casco resonó al caer contra el suelo.

El dolor desapareció tan pronto como empezó, dejando a Loki vacío y extenuado. Tembló de agotamiento y por los efectos secundarios de la magia, su visión empañada con manchas oscuras. Odín lo soltó, y Loki cayó hacia adelante, apoyándose sobre sus manos y rodillas, gimiendo quedamente.

Se sentía... _débil._ Disminuido.

—¿Qué... qué hiciste? —preguntó. Su voz era apenas un graznido.

—Eres mortal —respondió Odín—. Y ahora tu vida es tuya. Si quieres quedarte con tu humano, seguirás siendo mortal. Te daré un mes para cambiar de opinión. No puedo darle inmortalidad a tu humano, pero _puedo_ darte esto. Depende de ti decidir si realmente deseas sobrevivirlo o no.

Los pies de Odín dejaron su línea de visión, y los pasos del Padre de Todos alejándose anunciaron su partida.

—No puedo creerlo —gruñó Loki detrás de Odín—. _¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?_

Sus gritos resonaron, sin respuesta.

El suelo era frío e implacable bajo sus palmas mientras intentaba levantarse, gruñendo y arrastrándose, _enfadado_. Un momento más tarde, cuando fracasó, se sintió más frío y más duro contra su mejilla.

* * *

Tony lo encontró así poco después.

—¡Loki!

El dios se encogió ante el sonido de metal rozando, el sonido de las rodillas acorazadas de Tony golpeando el piso de piedra. Un peso en forma de mano cayó sobre el hombro de Loki, y el dios suspiró y se empujó sobre sus talones, maldiciendo el temblor en sus extremidades.

—Estoy bien —gruñó Loki, apartando la mano de Tony. Cogió el casco que había dejado caer y lo acomodó de vuelta en su cabeza, cuernos pesados, haciéndole curvar ligeramente hacia adelante. El humano se inclinó para mirarlo de frente, ojos oscuros redondos y preocupados bajo su ceño fruncido. Esos ojos siempre decían demasiado, creía Loki. Podía leerlos como el día—. Estoy bien —dijo otra vez, más firmemente, observándolo sin rencor.

Tony se burló y rodó los ojos.

—Seguro —respondió—. Sabes, el suelo _siempre_ es un buen lugar para una siesta.

Loki frunció los labios. Por mucho que quisiera responder a su sarcasmo con más sarcasmo, ahora no tenía fuerzas para siquiera molestarse. En lugar de ello se agarró a uno de los hombros de Tony y lo usó para ponerse nuevamente de pie, tal vez apoyando más de su peso en dicho hombro de lo que le hubiese gustado.

Tony lo siguió, agarró su codo cuando, bochornosamente, Loki se encontró inclinándose en un ángulo peligroso nuevamente.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó Tony. Su mandíbula rígida, sus ojos duros: era la mirada que Loki asociaba con Tony Stark el Vengador, decidido y absolutamente furioso.

Loki se lamió el paladar mientras tomaba una decisión.

—Tony —dijo. Su sonrisa era dulce pero con un dejo de dureza. Tony lo miró cautelosamente—. Necesito que me ayudes a robar unas manzanas.

* * *

 **N/T** : **Hlidskjalf** : Este es el nombre que en la mitología nórdica se le da al trono de Odín.

Y bueno, aquí vamos otra vez, espero que me acompañen y que el fic les guste tanto como a mí. Como siempre, si notan algún error o tienen alguna sugerencia respecto a la traducción, no duden en decírmelo.

¡Cuídense y nos leemos!


	2. Una manzana al día

**Disclaimer :** ¡Nada me pertenece! Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a MaverikFlame (esta es una traducción).

* * *

 **Una manzana al día**

—¿Manzanas? —repitió Tony, desconcertado—. Ey, sabes, si buscas comer más saludable, _tenemos_ manzanas en la Tierra. Quiero decir, podría...

—Manzanas mágicas, Anthony —suspiró Loki, palmeando la mejilla de Tony burlonamente antes de caminar de regreso por el pasillo, deseando que sus piernas permanecieran firmes esta vez. Pilares dorados lo cubrían con sombras un momento y le dejaban expuesto al siguiente—. Magia.

—Oh.

El traje de Tony traqueteaba mientras caminaba por el pasillo detrás de Loki, y el dios reprimió una sonrisa, preparado para lo que tenía que hacer.

—Bueno, hasta donde sé no tenemos manzanas mágicas en la Tierra. ¿Hay algo más que quieras añadir a la lista de compras? ¿Plátanos mágicos? ¿Un horno Easy Bake*?

Loki suspiró.

—Sospecho que has hecho otra referencia que no entiendo.

—Solo te mantengo alerta.

Loki se detuvo y se giró, agarrando la barbilla de Tony, besándolo y borrando la mueca de desconcierto de sus labios. Retrocedió, sonriendo, mientras Tony se lamía los labios.

—Manzanas mágicas —dijo Tony, aturdido—. Está bien. Puedo hacer eso.

Loki sonrió, contento de que Tony estuviera demasiado distraído como para hacer preguntas.

—Bien —ronroneó Loki, labios rozando los de Tony—. Esta noche, entonces. Por ahora, ¿quieres que te muestre las habitaciones de huéspedes?

Tony gruñó y tomó al dios por la nuca, chocando sus labios nuevamente. A Loki le gustaba lo alto que el traje hacía a Tony, le gustaba que, por una vez, fuera él quien estuviera empinándose. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que estaba siendo conducido a la habitación vacía más próxima.

—No creo que esto sea un dormitorio —señaló Loki.

—Qué importa —gruñó Tony. Loki arqueó una ceja. Agarró al dios por las solapas de su traje y lo acercó hasta él—. Quítate todo, menos el casco.

La puerta se cerró de golpe detrás de la risa sorprendida de Loki.

* * *

Loki observó la puesta de sol desde su habitación, dedos tocando un ritmo entrecortado contra el alféizar de la ventana mientras esperaba. Idun se iría a casa en la noche, dejando las manzanas doradas sin vigilancia, y Loki sabía cuándo la paciencia era una virtud.

Había mucho más en juego ahora. Siempre había pensado que tendría que robar las manzanas, pero para Tony, no para él también.

Sus dedos temblaban un poco mientras se movían, pero nadie tenía que saberlo.

Tony se acercó hasta él y le dio un golpesito en las costillas con su codo blindado.

—Oye —dijo—. ¿Estás bien?

Loki evitó mirarlo directamente mientras le preguntaba:

—¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

Otro codazo.

—Esa no es una respuesta.

Loki sonrió débilmente, su mirada observando el familiar horizonte asgardiano. El cielo sangraba dorado y rosa. Ya casi era hora.

—Supongo que no. —Dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso y dirigió una sonrisa radiante en dirección a Tony—. Hora de alistarse —dijo—. Ponte tu casco.

Tony le dio una mirada evaluadora, labios fruncidos, antes de ponerse el casco de su traje, dejándolo encajar en su lugar antes de levantar la visera.

—Hoy estás muy mandón —dijo, arqueando una ceja.

Los labios de Loki se elevaron mientras se ponía su propio yelmo.

—No finjas que no te gusta.

Pudo ver la sonrisa de Tony incluso mientras cerraba los ojos, respirando profundamente y buscando su magia. Evadir a su padre y la vista de Heimdall era algo que había convertido en un arte desde hacía siglos, e incluso fuera de práctica, no sería difícil.

—¿Entonces crees que esto evitará que el Dios Fisgón nos vea? —preguntó Tony mientras Loki comenzaba a trabajar en un hechizo. Los nervios del humano apenas se ocultaban bajo su arrogante sonrisa.

Loki observó a Tony y examinó su figura acorazada. El traje rojo y dorado ahora estaba de vuelta en su lugar (tras su desmantelamiento prematuro), y difícilmente era el tipo de cosa que gritaba «sigilo».

Por otra parte, cualquier cosa que _gritara_ sigilo con ellos era probablemente un desacierto.

—No —respondió Loki porque no _siempre_ mentía.

Tony parpadeó.

—¿Perdón?

La magia crepitó en las yemas de sus dedos.

—Odín no es tonto. Sabe que quiero las manzanas y lo que podría hacer para obtenerlas, pero esta es nuestra única oportunidad. La idea es agarrar las manzanas y correr.

—Ah. Buen plan.

Realmente no era un plan, en absoluto; pero Loki siempre había sido mejor improvisando.

Podía sentir los ojos de Tony en él mientras lanzaba un hechizo que los oscurecería —no haciéndolos invisibles, solo inadvertidos— y después, cuando convocó una ilusión de los dos.

Y _porque_ podía sentir los ojos de Tony sobre él, empujó a sus dobles ilusorios en una maraña de extremidades sobre la cama y en... un abrazo bastante _apasionado_.

Los ojos de Tony ya no estaban en Loki. Al menos no en el Loki _original_.

—Bueno —dijo, aclarándose la garganta torpemente—. No sabía que podías usar tu magia para hacer _eso_.

—No sabes ni la mitad de las cosas que puedo hacer con mi magia —respondió Loki, sus labios curvados pícaramente mientras le lanzaba al humano una mirada coqueta. Advirtiendo el repentino interés en la mirada de Tony, Loki lo empujó hacia la puerta rodando los ojos de manera afectuosa y siseó—: _Más tarde_.

* * *

Había un jardín junto al palacio, escondido del mundo por altas murallas que brillaban doradas bajo el sol y la luna pálida esa noche. El jardín era cuidado y custodiado por Idun, una diosa rubia de pocas palabras, y era el lugar favorito de la reina. En el centro se alzaba un solo manzano, del cual pendían un grupo de hermosas manzanas doradas.

« _El fruto de los dioses_ —los humanos las llamaban—. _Las manzanas de la juventud_ ».

Loki casi podía verlas, brillando como estrellas, desde donde estaba en el otro extremo del jardín, presionado contra una oscurecida curva de la pared. Idun estaría durmiendo ahora, dejándolas solas, y esta era su oportunidad.

—Por cierto, quiero que notes —susurró Tony a su oído—, que _no_ te estoy preguntando por qué estamos robando manzanas.

Loki miró a Tony por encima del hombro y arqueó una ceja.

—¿Y? —murmuró.

Tony se encogió de hombros, sonriendo seductoramente.

—Y solo quería que sepas —dijo—, que _no_ estoy haciendo preguntas. Incluso aunque es un poco extraño, y soy una persona sumamente curiosa, no estoy preguntando. Estoy confiando en ti y no estoy haciendo preguntas.

Una sonrisa se curvó en la comisura de los labios de Loki, pero el dios se concentró de nuevo en su objetivo.

—Debidamente notado, Anthony.

Tony se movió nerviosamente junto a él, y Loki podía sentir las miradas angustiadas que le lanzaba detrás de su cabeza.

—Está bien, Loki, en serio, ¿qué estamos haciendo?

—Creí que no ibas a hacer preguntas.

Tony se rio nerviosamente junto a su oreja.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un hombre voluble.

Loki sonrió y extendió la mano por encima del hombro para palmear la mejilla de Tony.

—¿Confías en mí? —preguntó dulcemente, girándose para así poder ver los ojos de Tony por el rabillo de los suyos.

—Confío en ti —respondió Tony lentamente, cautelosamente—, para mantener las cosas interesantes. _No_ confío en que nos mantengas alejados de los problemas.

—Es mutuo, cariño.

Tony dejó escapar un suspiro exagerado.

—Ese es mi problema. Nunca pude resistirme a un chico malo.

—Resistírseme es inútil; soy demasiado encantador. Ahora guarda silencio.

Loki jaló a Tony detrás de él, sonriendo orgullosamente, tranquilizándolo mientras se abrían paso por el jardín, cuidadoso de no mostrar su inquietud. Deberían haberse encontrado con guardias para entonces, y Loki sabía que no debía tomar esto como una buena señal. Sospechaba que Thor estuviera allí o que quizá incluso el mismo Odín aparecería pronto para detenerlo. El mismo baile de siempre.

Se estremeció ante el sonido que la armadura de Tony hacía en la oscuridad, junturas crujiendo y metal chirriando.

—¿No puedes bajar el volumen? —siseó mientras caminaba sigilosamente por el camino terregoso—. Esa cosa es un despropósito.

Casi podía sentir el ceño fruncido de Tony.

—Como digas, Donner —refunfuñó, indicando el casco de Loki con una sacudida de su cabeza—. ¿O debería llamarte Vixen*?

Loki se contuvo de rodar los ojos y en su lugar escuadriñó el cielo en busca de tormentas inesperadas, o algo similar.

—Estás estropeando todo este asunto de escabullirnos, sabes.

Un relámpago centelleó sobre su cabeza, y Loki se detuvo, tirando de Tony para que se detuviera junto a él. Maldijo y lo arrastró con él a un hueco sombrío. El relámpago brilló nuevamente pero más lejos, y Loki soltó un suspiro tembloroso.

Tony lo miró curiosamente.

— _Realmente_ no deberíamos estar aquí, ¿cierto?

—Ni siquiera un poco.

Tony se movió, y Loki se encogió ante el roce de metal contra metal.

—¿Puedes dejar de moverte? —siseó.

—Oh, qué, ¿ya no puedo ni _respirar_?

Loki cortó la diatriba de Tony con una mirada certera. Observó ansiosamente hacia la puerta para ver el pasillo en la lejanía iluminado con un brillo dorado. Hubo otro chirrido de metal contra metal, esta vez más lejos, y Loki se tragó una maldición.

—Ese... no fui yo —dijo Tony.

—Ya lo sé —suspiró Loki, agarrando el hombro de Tony.

Hubo más chirridos de metal y luego el ruido sordo de pasos pesados mientras el brillo fundido crecía, y después el Destructor doblaba la esquina, bloqueando la puerta y el pasillo más allá de su vista. Se alzaba sobre los arbustos junto a la puerta, su «ojo» fundido y brillante con energía contenida.

Loki había esperando más que los guardias habituales, por supuesto. Pero para él eso significaba Heimdall, Thor o incluso Odín —un desafío, claro, pero Aesir con quien pudiera razonar.

A pesar de todos sus planes, intrigas y cálculos, nunca había apostado por _esto_.

Y tenía sentido, realmente, poner algo junto a las manzanas que Loki no pudiera persuadir.

—Oh, maldición —murmuró cuando el Destructor se volvió y se enfocó en ellos. Apretó el hombro de Tony con tanta fuerza que de ser carne le hubiera lastimado—. Corre.

—¿Corre?

— _¡Corre!_

Loki se giró y casi empujó a Tony delante de él. Detrás de ellos, el Destructor zumbó, preparándose para disparar, mientras se adentraban aún más en el jardín y se amontonaban detrás de un arbusto alto, cerca de la pared.

—Espero que tengas un Plan B —dijo Tony, ojos muy abiertos y salvajes—, ¿o esto era parte del Plan A?

El aire destelló cegadoramente, y la tierra tembló. El suelo junto al arbusto era un agujero chamuscado cuando Loki volteó a mirar, ojos ardiendo por el humo. Un disparo de advertencia.

Junto a él, Tony maldijo y se bajó la visera. Loki lo agarró del brazo mientras se tensaba para moverse.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses —gritó—. ¡El Destructor te incineraría en cuestión de segundos!

—Bien, entonces ¿cuál es _tu_ plan, princesa?

Loki le dio una mirada nostálgica al árbol con las manzanas doradas, aún lejos de su alcance.

—Retirarse y reagruparse —suspiró. Soltando una temblorosa exhalación, cerró los ojos y se _desdobló_. Vio los caminos que bien conocía de Yggdrasil* y se enfocó en el más cercano que les llevara a Midgard. Frunció el ceño cuando su «visión» vaciló pero le restó importancia.

—Sí, maravilloso —se quejó Tony, y Loki lo escuchó como si estuviera en un túnel—. Primero que todo, ¿puedes burlar la lata enojada que está por allá?

Loki arqueó una ceja. Tony suspiró.

—Sí, sí, mira quien lo dice —agregó—. ¿Y?

—Y será mejor que te agarres fuerte.

Loki apretó más fuerte el brazo de Tony esta vez y lo _jaló_ hacia Midgard. Aparecieron encima de una rama serpenteante de Yggdrasil, en el frío, oscuro y silencioso Intermedio. El Destructor y el jardín no se veían por ninguna parte.

El aire era inusualmente opresivo.

—Loki, ¿qu—? —Tony se tragó sus palabras ante la sonrisa de Loki.

« _Estamos a salvo_ » casi dijo Loki, aunque supo que no era cierto cuando la rama debajo de él tembló y la sonrisa murió en sus labios. El mismísimo aire a su alrededor pareció sacudirse y a Loki repentinamente se le hizo difícil respirar.

—¿Loki?

La mano de Tony ahora estaba en _su_ brazo, sólida y firme.

—Mi magia —resolló Loki, pensamientos zumbando frenéticamente—. ¿Qué le sucede a mi magia?

Y entonces lo recordó: _era mortal_.

Yggdrasil cedió bajo ellos, y el Intermedio se hizo añicos mientras caían.

* * *

N/T

 ***Horno Easy Bake:** Es un horno mágico para niños, así es como más se le conoce en nuestro idioma.

 ***Donner y Vixen** : En español serían Trueno y Juguetón, son dos de los renos de Santa, decidí dejarlos tal cual porque no me gustó como quedaban en la traducción.

 ***Yggdrasil:** Para quienes no sepan, es el árbol de la vida, y en la mitología nórdica es el que, a través de sus ramas, mantiene unidos los nueve reinos.

Sin ser más, espero que hayan disfrutado de la traducción y como siempre, si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia no duden en comentármelo.

Cuídense y gracias por sus lecturas, sus reviews, sus follows y sus favoritos :)

¡Nos leemos!


	3. Quemaduras

**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada me pertenece! Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a MaverikFlame (esta es una traducción).

* * *

 **Quemaduras**

—¡Loki!

El suelo sabía a polvo. Loki se ahogó y entornó los ojos entre el picor de la arena y la crueldad del sol. La tierra se movió y se coló entre sus dedos mientras intentaba levantarse.

—Loki. Ey.

Una sombra bloqueó el resplandor del sol y Loki parpadeó y abrió los ojos para observar un mundo saturado de arena amarilla-anaranjada y un cielo azul, dos planos de color sólido encontrándose y chocando en la distancia.

Le palpitaba la cabeza. El azul y el amarillo eran demasiado, cerró los ojos y mordió su lengua para frenar un gemido.

Entonces notó el peso en su hombro en forma de una palma y cuatro dedos, un peso que se presionó, se apretó y lo sacudió.

—¡ _Loki_ , maldita sea!

El calor era un segundo peso, una manta gruesa de la que no podía desenredarse. Sofocándolo.

—Tony —dijo Loki, apretando los dientes. Se lamió los labios y probó más polvo—. Silencio. —Golpeteó la mano en su brazo sin entusiasmo—. Estoy cansado.

Una exhalación que sonó como una maldición. La mano en su hombro se movió para palmear su mejilla, piel pegajosa contra piel pegajosa. Loki hizo una mueca mientras el contacto hacía a su cabeza latir en breves pinchazos de dolor.

—Más tarde podrás tomar una siesta, Lokes. Levántate.

Loki no quería levantarse en este momento, pero la voz de Tony sonaba tensa a pesar de su bravuconería. El dios rodó sobre su espalda para mirarlo.

El sudor manchaba el rostro de Tony, agudizando su cabello en pequeñas puntas, y aunque sonreía torcidamente, sus ojos estaban duros de preocupación. Todavía estaba en su armadura, pero no tenía casco.

¿Por qué Tony estaba en su armadura?

De hecho, ¿por qué él también tenía puesta la suya?

—Estamos en un desierto —se preguntó Loki en voz alta, arrastrando las palabras con una lengua algodonosa—. ¿Por qué estamos en un desierto?

El suspiro de respuesta de Tony se sintió como una bocanada de aire contra el rostro de Loki.

—Esa iba a ser mi segunda pregunta —dijo.

Loki parpadeó, ceño fruncido.

—¿Cuál era la primera?

—La primera es: ¿estás bien?

Loki sonrió débilmente, torcidamente.

—Qué conmovedor —murmuró.

—Bueno, ¿lo estás? —preguntó Tony. Ahora había un filo en su voz.

—¿Y cuándo no lo he estado? —Sus balbuceos no fueron de ayuda.

Tony rodó los ojos.

—Bueno, esa sí que fue una respuesta —se quejó— ¿Puedes responder al menos la pregunta número tres?

—¿Cuál es?

—¿Qué demonios acaba de suceder?

Loki frunció el ceño y miró hacia la distancia. El calor estaba sofocando sus pensamientos.

—Se supone que estuviéramos en casa —murmuró, sacudiendo la cabeza lentamente y sintiendo el sudor deslizándose por su frente—. En la Tierra. Midgard. Esto no es Midgard.

Tony se pasó una mano por el rostro (también tenía las manos sin los guanteletes) y preguntó:

—¿Estás seguro de que no estamos en el Sahara o algo así?

Loki titubeó y pensó en ello, saboreando el aire y sintiendo el zumbido de la magia bajo sus dedos.

—Esta no es la Tierra —dijo, sin saber cómo explicarle esto a un mortal—. Pregúntale a J.A.R.V.I.S. si dudas de mí.

—No dudo de ti —murmuró Tony. Loki sospechaba que ya lo había intentado—. Entonces, ¿dónde demonios estamos?

—Desheret —respondió Loki, empujándose con sus manos temblorosas para sentarse. Miró mortalmente a Tony cuando este trató de ayudarle, pero el humano le devolvió la misma mirada mortal—. Un planeta como Asgard, pero en una región diferente. Un lugar en el que no queremos estar, por cierto.

—Genial —suspiró Tony. Ahora tenía una mano entre los omóplatos de Loki, una ligera ayuda—. ¿Supongo que no hay un hotel cinco estrellas por aquí?

Loki suspiró y cerró los ojos, invocando magia que era inquieta y temperamental en sus manos ahora mortales ( _temporalmente mortales_ , se recordó). Podía sentir el zumbido de voces y vida en la distancia, y gesticuló vagamente en esa dirección.

—Veo tu hotel cinco estrellas en forma de palacio —dijo—. En esa dirección.

Con energía renovada, se puso de pie, frunciendo el ceño cuando se tambaleó. De nuevo, Tony estuvo allí con una mano estabilizadora en su codo.

—¿Palacio? —preguntó Tony, cabeza inclinada.

—Sí —respondió Loki—. Conozco a los dioses de aquí. —Con un guiño, agregó—: Esta no es mi primera vez aquí.

—De alguna manera, dudo que aún te queden primeras veces, anciano.

—Podría enterrarte hasta las orejas en la arena. _Esa_ sería una primera vez.

Reunió el equilibrio necesario y se alejó en dirección a Ombos, una ciudad que una vez había conocido demasiado bien, y Tony lo siguió, ambos cascos metidos bajo su brazo.

—Podría simplemente llevarnos hasta allá volando —señaló Tony—. Sabes, este traje no sirve solo para hacerme ver bien.

Loki había olvidado cuánto odiaba el desierto, con arena que encontraba maneras de meterse en su ropa y cabello, que se pegaba a su sudor, y con un sol que brillaba con venganza.

La idea era tentadora.

—No estoy seguro de que respondan favorablemente a un hombre de metal volando hacia su ciudad. Además, tendrías que llevarme, y _tengo_ mi orgullo. No está tan lejos, de todas formas.

Podía sentir a Tony rodando los ojos.

—Tú te lo pierdes. Al menos mi traje tiene aire acondicionado.

Cuando Loki se volvió para lanzarle a Tony una mirada mortal, se encontró al idiota con su yelmo puesto, para colmo de todo. Loki dejó de caminar para darle al humano toda la fuerza de su ceño fruncido.

—¿De verdad?

Tony giró la cabeza y movió las cejas bajo el casco.

—Qué puedo decir, hoy me siento cachondo.

—¿Alguna _vez_ te cansarás de ese chiste?

—Nunca.

Tony volvió a girar y siguió caminando, aunque «contonearse» era la palabra más adecuada.

—Eres un idiota —suspiró Loki, reanudado su marcha.

—No me odies solo porque a mí me queda mejor.

* * *

Loki prácticamente podía sentir su piel despellejándose donde le daba el sol. Tropezó otra vez, maldiciéndose por su debilidad, y una vez más, Tony lo atrapó. Esta vez podía sentir la mirada de Tony lacerando su piel como el mismísimo sol.

—Entonces, ¿vas a decirme qué está pasando?

Sus ojos eran duros, pero su toque era gentil, cuidadoso mientras sostenía a Loki. Loki sonrió melancólicamente pensando que esa dicotomía era esencialmente Tony.

—Pensé que habíamos ido a Asgard para contarle a tus padres que íbamos a casarnos, pero lo siguiente que sé es que estamos tratando de robar frutas y huyendo para salvar nuestras vidas. Y ahora estamos aquí.

—No fue la única razón por la que fuimos a Asgard —admitió Loki.

Prácticamente podía escuchar a Tony rechinando los dientes. Al menos el idiota se había quitado el yelmo otra vez.

—¿Y cuál era exactamente esta «otra razón»? —dijo, apretando los dientes.

Loki vio la tierra pasar bajo sus pies. Su sonrisa era lánguida mientras le preguntaba:

—¿Confías en mí?

Tony frunció el ceño y lo observó con una mirada de soslayo.

—A veces —murmuró—. Mira, Loki, puedo aguantar muchas cosas, pero... el rey de los dioses está enojado con nosotros, estamos varados en una isla desierta...

—Esta no es una isla...

—Bien, varados en un desierto— _o lo que sea_ , y ahora estás tan débil como un gatito. Creo que merezco saber por qué.

Loki se erizó ante la analogía. Entonces recordó que esta no era la primera vez que Tony estaba varado en un desierto, y cerró los ojos, haciendo una mueca.

A veces se preguntaba por qué Tony seguía con él y se preguntaba si sería tan paciente cien años después, si se volvía inmortal.

Se preguntó si, después de todo, las cosas serían mejores si Tony seguía siendo mortal.

—Te lo diré cuando lleguemos a Ombos —mintió Loki, voz tornándose quebradiza—. En cuanto al debilitamiento de mi magia, soy un Gigante de Hielo. El sol del desierto no me sienta bien.

Verdades parciales, esas eran las armas favoritas de Loki.

La mirada de Tony se suavizó, se tornó un poco más preocupada, y Loki se aclaró la garganta, decidiendo cambiar el tema antes de que Tony hiciera otras preguntas.

Principalmente, preguntas sobre por qué su magia estaba débil _antes_ de caer en el desierto.

—Ahora —dijo Loki, limpiándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano—, cuando lleguemos, déjame hablar, ¿sí? No estoy seguro de quién es el rey en este momento, así que esto podría ser... interesante.

Tony lo miró de reojo.

—Nunca es bueno cuando llamas a algo «interesante».

—Tengo una interpretación más amplia de la palabra.

—Como sea —suspiró Tony—. Solo... ¿qué quieres decir con que no sabes quién será el rey? Son dioses, ¿cierto? ¿Inmortales? ¿O la gente del desierto tiene un sistema más democrático?

—Dioses, sí. Democráticos, no. —Loki frunció el ceño y se lamió los labios, sintiendo que comenzaban a agrietarse por la sequedad—. Usualmente hay un poco de lucha interna y usurpación. Ojalá Horus sea el rey esta vez. No me aprecia mucho que dígamos, pero al menos nos ayudará a volver a Asgard. Y si _él_ no es el rey...

Loki se detuvo, mordiéndose la lengua. Esa no era una alternativa en la que quería pensar.

—¿Y si él no es rey? —repitió Tony.

—Y si él no es rey —retomó Loki—, ahí es cuando las cosas se pondrán _interesantes_.

—Sigues usando esa palabra y no estoy seguro de que signifique lo que piensas que significa.

* * *

Caminaron y caminaron, un pie delante del otro hasta que Loki entendió mejor la palabra «piloto automático», y mientras caminaban, trató de mirar hacia Yggdrasil y alcanzar una de sus ramas más pequeñas, probando discretamente su magia. Podía ver el Árbol del Mundo pero escasamente, sintiendo más su sombra que su forma. Mentalmente soltó un torrente de maldiciones. Necesitarían llegar a Ombos para llegar a Asgard, y tendrían que llegar a Asgard para llegar a Midgard.

Estaba jodido en más formas de las que podía contar.

Se cruzaron con carruajes mientras se acercaban a la ciudad, un hecho que fue, por alguna razón, una fuente interminable de diversión para Tony.

—Quiero uno.

—No, Tony.

—Pero...

—Puedes hacerte uno cuando lleguemos a casa —dijo Loki, cruzándose de brazos—. Uno que vuele. Y dispense licor.

Tony abrió la boca para discutir solo para cerrarla de nuevo y asentir apreciativamente.

—Haré dos —respondió firmemente—. Entonces podremos competir. Prometo no hacerte la de Ben Hurr.

Loki frunció el ceño.

—¿La de Ben Hurr?

—Ya sabes, la... —Tony hizo un movimiento giratorio singularmente inútil con su dedo—, la cosa de Ben Hurr.

Entonces carruajes estuvieron sobre ellos, y Tony estuvo demasiado ocupado asfixiándose con polvo y arena como para seguir explicándose.

* * *

Tony aprendió una nueva dimensión del termino «caballos de fuerza» mientras el aire del desierto azotaba, caliente y seco como papel de lija, contra sus mejillas. Entornó los ojos entre la arena, el polvo y el viento, ocultando su sonrisa eufórica detrás de un brazo revestido de metal mientras con la otra se apoyaba contra el borde del carruaje.

 _Definitivamente_ iba a fabricarse uno de estos cuando llegaran a casa. Ya estaba haciendo cálculos y ajustes en su cabeza, pensando en formas de hacer un carruaje que fuera más estilizado y más aerodinámico. Tal vez uno que volara como el que tenían los Chitauri.

Su sonrisa se tornó en una mueca ante esto, y le lanzó una mirada a Loki, que estaba presionado contra al otro lado del carruaje y luciendo mucho menos impresionado con su modo de transporte. Se apilaban contra un auriga que casi ignoró su existencia, pero ofreció algunas respuestas cortas a algunas de las preguntas de Loki.

Tony no entendió ni una de las palabras que intercambiaron Loki y los hombres de los carruajes, hombres bronceados con taparrabos y delineador que parecían extras del set de _Cleopatra_.

Y fue entonces cuando lo entendió: un reino del desierto, dioses, _Horus_...

Agarró la manga de Loki y tiró de ella, y el dios se detuvo a mitad de una frase para darle una mirada que era molesta e inquisitiva.

—¿Estamos en el Antiguo Egipto? —murmuró Tony, y sí, eso no era lo que había querido preguntar.

Loki lo miró como si fuera un idiota.

Tony rodó los ojos y agitó su mano en un gesto de «olvídalo».

—Los dioses del Antiguo Egipto —dijo— ¿Viven aquí?

Loki suspiró, quitó su manga de las manos de Tony.

—Sí —dijo secamente, pero sin mirar a Tony a los ojos.

A Tony le encantaban aquellas historias de pequeño y, para su crédito, no gritó como un niño pequeño.

—¿Puedo conocer a Anubis? ¿Realmente tiene cabeza de chacal? —preguntó en un susurro excitado, y —síp— ahí estaba otra vez la mirada de: «eres un idiota».

Loki se inclinó cerca de Tony y, lamiéndose los labios, enunció lenta y suavemente:

—Haznos un favor, y cierra la boca hasta que te diga.

Tony frunció el ceño, pero Loki le estaba dando Esa Mirada, la que lo hacía sentir como si estuviera siendo despellejado vivo y que le prometía que así sería si no se iba con cuidado.

—Sí, querido —dijo, tono entre sarcástico y dulce.

Entonces los carruajes se acercaron a las puertas de lo que para todo efecto era una fortaleza. La ciudad era un castillo de arena gigante, las paredes todas de color amarillo arena con lados lisos, y Tony imaginó dioses del tamaño de gigantes sentados en la playa, aplastando arena mojada entre pies de mamut.

Miró a Loki, quien parecía pálido bajo una quemadura creciente, mandíbula y pómulos afilados y enmarcados en cabello sudoroso. Tony estaba replanteándose constantemente la imagen mental que asociaba con la palabra «dios».

Sabía que era inútil, pero estaba a punto de preguntarle a Loki si estaba bien cuando el dios habló primero.

—Bienvenido a Ombos —dijo. A pesar de la sonrisa y las palabras alegres, Loki sonaba como si estuviera llevando a Tony a una funeraria en lugar de a una ciudad.

Tony frunció el entrecejo y se preguntó qué era lo que Loki no le estaba diciendo.

* * *

Como siempre, gracias por los favoritos y por los comentarios, y claro por estar ahí :)

En cuanto a las actualizaciones, quiero aclarar que trataré de actualizar al menos semanalmente, sé que tal vez no es lo que esperan, pero de momento es con lo único que puedo comprometerme.

Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en unos días :)


	4. Interesante

**Disclaimer:** Nada, absolutamente nada me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel (y a Disney) y la historia a **MaverikFlame** , esta es una traducción.

¡Un sábado más, un capítulo más! No prometo nada pero si las cosas siguen como van creo que seguiré actualizando este día.

* * *

 **Interesante**

Tony no se había dado cuenta de que estaba moviéndose nerviosamente hasta que Loki golpeteó un nudillo contra su brazo blindado y murmuró: «Cálmate», en su oído.

«Calma», resultó, era algo que Tony podía fingir. Pero paciencia no.

—¿Qué diablos están diciendo? —le preguntó a Loki, su voz fue un fuerte susurro. La gente-en-taparrabos los habían bajado de los carruajes y los habían guiado a través de las compuertas del Castillo de Arena de los Dioses, y ahora aguardaban en el umbral de la puerta, rígidos e inmóviles como piezas de ajedrez (al menos en lo que a Loki respectaba), mientras Los Tipos en Taparrabos Número Uno y Número Dos intercambiaban susurros exaltados.

Por la rigidez de sus facciones y la forma brusca en que hablaban, Tony presentía que los tipos-de-la-arena no estaban muy felices de verlos.

Loki exhaló un pesado suspiro.

—No importa —dijo, mirada rehuyendo a la de Tony.

Tony frunció los labios.

—Tal vez a ti no te importe —murmuró. Era extremadamente consciente del ruido que hacía su traje al caminar, del sonido como uñas sobre una pizarra del metal traqueteando contra la arena. Al menos el roce del aire acondicionado contra su piel lo compensaba—. Me siento un poco emperifollado.

La sonrisa en respuesta de Loki fue lánguida, distraída. Todo lo opuesto a una sonrisa reconfortante.

Finalmente, El Tipo en Taparrabos Número Dos se retiró a toda marcha por el pasillo. El Tipo en Taparrabos Número Uno se volvió hacia la pareja, inclinó la cabeza y dijo:

—Vengan conmigo.

Las cejas de Tony se levantaron.

—¿Hablas inglés?

—Lengua de Todos —corrigió Loki con un suspiro. Empujó a Tony hacia adelante, y siguieron al auriga—. Ahora, ¿qué te dije sobre mantener la boca cerrada?

Tony le dio una mirada de soslayo.

—Sabes —refunfuñó—, ya pareces una esposa gruñona.

—¿Escuchas eso? Es el sonido de alguien que no se calla.

—Pero…

—Cállate, Tony.

Tony carraspeó indignado, pero la mirada de respuesta de Loki fue cansada y tosca en el mejor de los casos.

—Y devuélveme mi casco, por favor.

* * *

Resultó que «cerrar la boca» era otra cosa que Tony no hacía bien.

—¡Esto es tan genial! —dijo en un fuerte susurro que hizo eco—. ¡Mira todo esto! Por cierto, ¿cuántos años tiene este lugar?

A su lado, los labios de Loki se prensaban más y más.

Tony siguió al Tipo en Taparrabos distraídamente, mirando fijamente los jeroglíficos en las columnas que se cernían sobre él a cada lado. Figuras de extremidades rígidas estaban talladas de perfil en las paredes, representando ejércitos luchando dirigidos por figuras altas con cabezas de animales. Era como una escena de _La Momia_ cobrando vida. El palacio era el sueño húmedo de un arqueólogo.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás para ver los capiteles de las columnas, que estaban pintados intensamente en tonos vistosos, y accidentalmente pisó los talones de su guía.

—¡Lo siento! —murmuró.

La mirada del Tipo en Taparrabos podía congelar el agua, incluso en el desierto. Tony respondió a su mirada con su sonrisa más encantadora, pero el hombre lo ignoró.

Entonces observó su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaban de pie ante un trono dorado. No era tan enorme o espacioso como el de Odín, pero era más detallado y delicadamente acabado, con alas pintadas en rojo, azul y dorado que abarcaban su espalda curvada.

Estaba vacío.

—¡Loki! ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo!

Tony se volvió hacia la voz y casi se pierde el destello de pánico en los ojos de Loki.

De un corredor lateral salió un hombre sonriente con una armadura reluciente. Era alto y fornido, con piel bronceada y su cabello estaba escondido bajo un yelmo azul, curvado hacia arriba y hacia atrás como el de un motociclista pero más elegante, más entallado. Sus pies calzados con sandalias arrastraban arena y polvo, y su piel brillaba con sudor. Incluso desde la lejanía, Tony podía ver que sus ojos eran de un dorado penetrante.

—Mi señor —respondió Loki con una sonrisa de político.

El Tipo en Taparrabos se dejó caer sobre una rodilla. Loki le dio a Tony una mirada significativa y siguió su ejemplo, inclinando la cabeza, y Tony captó la indirecta, su rodilla blindada chocó contra el suelo de piedra.

—Lástima —le susurró a Loki—. De verdad esperaba que tuviera cabeza de halcón.

Loki todavía tenía esa sonrisa perfectamente falsa, sus labios apenas se movieron cuando dijo: «No es Horus» con los dientes apretados.

Tony miró a Loki más de cerca y leyó «oh mierda» en la rigidez de sus hombros.

El rey —¿faraón?— les indicó que se levantaran. Su sonrisa era amplia, sus dientes brillaban blancos contra su piel bronceada.

—Por favor. Entre nosotros no hay necesidad de tales formalidades.

A Tony no le gustó la forma en que el dios del desierto miraba a Loki mientras decía esto. Advirtió la lanza al lado del faraón.

Entonces Tony recordó algo que Loki había dicho una vez sobre un dios egipcio en particular y se preguntó si...

—Hola, Seth —dijo Loki.

Tony detestaba tener razón.

Detestó aún más la forma en que Seth avanzaba y atraía a Loki en un abrazo aplastante, el astil de su lanza resonando contra la espalda del otro dios. Loki le devolvió el gesto con un rígido movimiento de sus brazos.

—Escuché que caíste y temí lo peor —dijo Seth, apartándose para apretar los hombros de Loki—. Me alegra ver que estás vivo. Que has regresado.

Había algo triunfante y peligrosamente esperanzador en los ojos de Seth mientras murmuraba esa última parte.

Tony intentó captar la mirada de Loki, pero el dios evitó deliberadamente observarlo. Se preguntó si así era como se sentía ser invisible.

—En realidad, estoy aquí por accidente —dijo Loki, sonriendo de una manera que no alcanzó sus ojos cuando se apartó del agarre de Seth—. Como dicen, me equivoqué de camino. Aunque me alegra verte, esperaba que me ayudaras a volver a Asgard antes de que mi madre empiece a preocuparse demasiado.

Tony apretó los dientes. No estaba impresionado con todos esos pronombres singulares.

Al menos las palabras de Loki habían borrado la mirada petulante del rostro de Seth. Sus ojos se estrecharon.

—Sí, por supuesto —dijo el faraón fríamente. En lugar de explayarse, se volvió hacia Tony.

—¿Y quién es él? —preguntó.

Tony se enderezó y sonrió con hipocresía. Levantó una ceja hacia Loki — _¿ves? no estoy hablando_ — y esperó a ser presentado.

Los ojos de Loki se encontraron con los suyos —un destello verde, preocupado— después miró a Seth, tan calmado y tranquilo como siempre.

—Este es Tony —dijo—, mi…

Tony contuvo el aliento. _¿Amante? ¿Prometido? ¿Juguete?_

—Mi compañero.

Tony parpadeó.

—¿«Compañero»? —Se le escapó la palabra, tono sorprendido y ofendido.

— _Compañero_ —enfatizó Loki. Esta vez, cuando Tony captó su mirada, solo había irritación en ella.

Tony lo miró boquiabierto pero se mordió la lengua. No era idiota: Seth era un ex y tenían que estar en buenos términos con él. Dárselas de macho no ayudaría en este momento, especialmente dado que Seth era un _dios_ en una ciudad de dioses, y Tony solo era un mísero humano narcisista en una lata glorificada (J.A.R.V.I.S. se lo había recordado de una manera más sofisticada, con acento británico).

Pero si había una cosa que no podía aceptar, era sentirse insignificante y esto le enfureció, estaba listo para decir algo aunque solo fuera por principios.

Seth los miró a los dos, expresión impasible y calculadora, y había algo en la inclinación de su cabeza y en el filo en su mirada que a Tony le recordó incómodamente a Loki.

Seth se volvió hacia Tony.

—Bueno, entonces bienvenido a Kemet, Tony —dijo amablemente.

Tony ya había estrechado manos con suficientes políticos (y pasado suficiente tiempo con Loki) como para reconocer una sonrisa falsa cuando la veía. Le ofreció a Seth una en respuesta.

La expresión del dios se volvió explícitamente curiosa mientras observaba su traje.

—Estoy intrigado por tu armadura —dijo. La piel de Tony se erizó ante el escrutinio.

—Y yo estoy intrigado por tu delineador —bromeó Tony, gesticulando ligeramente hacia su rostro—. ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso? ¿De Adam Lambert?

Loki maldijo en voz baja y se pasó una mano por el rostro.

La mirada de Seth se elevó para encontrarse con la suya, y su sonrisa se agudizó de una manera que decía que sabía que Tony se estaba burlando de él.

—Siglos de práctica —respondió Seth—. Sin embargo, me encantaría saber qué ha inspirado tu traje. Me recuerda un poco a una cucaracha.

—Ha sido un largo día —los interrumpió Loki, poniéndose frente a Tony y apoyando una mano en el brazo de Seth. Sus dedos eran largos y pálidos contra la piel dorada del otro dios, y Tony apartó la mirada—. Estamos un poco cansados.

La expresión de Seth se suavizó mientras asentía, ignorando a Tony otra vez.

—Por supuesto. Mis disculpas. Podremos seguir hablando después de que hayas descansado. —Ahí estaba otra vez esa cínica amabilidad. Tony frunció el ceño detrás de Loki y no dijo nada.

Seth se volvió hacia el Tipo en Taparrabos, reconociéndolo por primera vez —lo que hizo que Tony se sintiera un poco mejor al respecto y detestara más a Seth— y le murmuró algo en su lengua natal. El Tipo en Taparrabos inclinó la cabeza y se volvió hacia Loki y Tony.

—Vengan —dijo—. Les mostraré sus habitaciones.

La mano de Seth agarró la muñeca de Loki al pasar. Sus hombros se rozaron, y sus labios casi tocaron el oído del pelinegro.

— _Es_ bueno verte —susurró.

Loki tragó saliva.

—Imagino que sí —dijo mientras se apartaba.

J.A.R.V.I.S. le informó a Tony que sufriría de ATM* si seguía aprentando de esa forma los dientes.

* * *

Tras mostrarles sus habitaciones (separadas, pero igualmente lujosas), El Tipo en Taparrabos se marchó con una reverencia seca y un aire silencioso. Tony se preguntó cuál sería su nombre.

Después, Loki se abrió paso hacia la habitación del humano, ojos duros, y Tony suspiró, enderezándose mientras se quitaba su armadura manualmente. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho aún blindado y observó a Loki acercarse con una mirada igual de mortal.

—¿Qué demonios fue _eso_? —siseó Loki, manos cortando el aire.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? —Tony le devolvió la pregunta.

—¡Creo que te dije que mantuvieras la boca cerrada! —Los labios, la lengua y los dientes de Loki exageraron su modulación alrededor de cada sílaba como para compensar su falta de volumen.

—Oh, lo siento, ¿se supone que el _compañero_ también sea mudo? Créeme, pude haber dicho muchísimas cosas _más_.

Loki se erizó, frunciendo los labios.

—Lo último que quieres —dijo Loki, aún en un áspero susurro—, es caerle mal a Seth. Es mejor que te descarte como poco importante.

—¿Qué, crees que no puedo defenderme? —respondió Tony con los dientes apretados—. _De verdad_ , Loki, me estoy cansando de que decidas por mí.

La ira de Loki pareció desaparecer tan rápido como llegó. Sus hombros se desplomaron y suspiró, frotando su frente con dedos largos.

Con dedos _temblorosos_.

—Espera. —Tony estuvo a su lado antes de que pudiera pensarlo mejor—. ¿Estás bien?

Como era de esperar, Loki lo miró mortalmente y respondió sin responder a su pregunta.

—¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

Realmente se _veía_ cansado, se dio cuenta Tony. Su piel era gris bajo las quemaduras, sus ojos hundidos y vidriosos. La preocupación le hizo un nudo en el estómago a Tony y enumeró mentalmente los síntomas de deshidratación y fatiga.

Decidió que podrían discutir más tarde. Estaba seguro de que para entonces aún estaría molesto.

—Acabamos de pasar el día deambulando por el desierto —respondió con un encogimiento de hombros—. Podemos sentirnos como una porquería, sabes.

Fue cuidadoso en su uso del pronombre plural. Para ser alguien que había vivido tanto tiempo, Loki era terrible en cuanto a cuidarse.

No es que Tony fuera alguien que pudiera opinar al respecto. Casi podía escuchar a Pepper llamarlos: El señor Sartén y el Señor Cazo*.

—No sé tú, pero yo estoy muerto de sed —dijo. Había una jarra con agua junto a la cama, y se sirvió un vaso. Dio un largo y lento trago, y casi dolió contra su seca garganta. Volvió a llenar el vaso y se lo entregó a Loki, quien le dio una extraña mirada, pero lo sorbió distraídamente, automáticamente.

—Y, de verdad, también deberías quedarte aquí —continuó Tony, mirando a Loki—. La cama es bastante grande, y siempre me han gustado las pijamadas. Podemos tener peleas de almohadas en ropa interior. —Movió las cejas sugestivamente.

El dios sonrió cansadamente y dejó el vaso ahora vacío sobre la mesa.

—¿Está tratando de llevarme a la cama, señor Stark? —preguntó con fingida inocencia.

—Siempre. —Esta vez Tony se conformó con besar el costado de la mandíbula de Loki y lo empujó hacia la cama, que era amplia y tentadora con sábanas de seda doradas—. La verdadera pregunta es, ¿para qué te levantas? Después de todo, voy a volver a meterte en ella.

Tony esperó una réplica burlona, pero nunca llegó. Frunció el ceño ante el silencio inesperado y miró más de cerca a Loki. El dios parecía al borde del colapso.

Afortunadamente, Loki se decidió por hundirse en la cama, movimientos perezosos y cansados mientras se quitaba sus botas. Tony lo miró por un momento y luego siguió quitándose su armadura. Cuando levantó la vista otra vez, Loki se había desplomado en su lado, miembros extendidos y profundamente dormido.

Tony sacudió la cabeza, lo acomodó más cómodamente —el dios era peso muerto— y después se sentó simplemente y lo vio respirar.

No era idiota. De hecho, se enorgullecía de lo _mucho_ que no era un idiota, ignorando los comentarios de Pepper. Sabía que Loki le estaba ocultando algo (probablemente _muchas cosas_ , en realidad), aunque el secretismo y los dolores de cabeza venían con el paquete.

Pero supuso que no importaba. Con un poco de suerte, regresarían a casa mañana, y volvería a lidiar con un número de dioses más manejable.

* * *

 **ATM:** Trastorno de la articulación temporomandibular.

 **Señor Sartén y Señor Cazo:** Para quienes la desconozcan, hace referencia a la expresión: Le dijo el sartén al cazo: ¡quítate que me tiznas! Significaría lo mismo que: Un burro hablando de orejas.

Y bueno, eso será todo por ahora, no sé ustedes pero yo estoy bastante sorprendida de cumplir con lo que me he propuesto... nunca antes lo había hecho xD

Como siempre, si notan que algo no les cuadra o tienen una sugerencia respecto a la traducción, no duden en decírmelo. Gracias por leer y por seguir ahí. Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en un par de días =^.^=


	5. Los mejores planes

**Disclaimer:** Nada, absolutamente nada me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel (y a Disney) y la historia a **MaverikFlame** , esta es una traducción.

Y bueno, aquí todavía es sábado así que cumplí xD

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **Los mejores planes**

Loki durmió mucho tiempo, demasiado tiempo para su vergüenza, pero aun así logró despertarse antes que Tony. Trató de no pensar en cuán cansado debía de haber estado el humano para dormir tan profundamente o se habría sentido culpable por arrastrarlo hasta aquí y había tenido las mejores intenciones en ese momento.

Se quedó recostado y consideró sus opciones, mirando las sábanas doradas brillar con los rayos de sol.

Levantando una mano hacia su rostro, dejó escapar un suspiro e invocó fuego. Una pequeña llama cobró vida en la palma de su mano, logró sostenerla por un momento, después chisporroteó y desapareció.

Maravilloso. Entonces la maldición de mortalidad estaba afectando toda su magia, no solo sus hechizos más complejos.

Incluso aunque lograra regresarlos a Asgard, las posibilidades de que llegaran y usaran el Bifrost antes de ser capturados eran ridículamente pequeñas. Tendría que persuadir a su padre nuevamente para salir del problema.

Se preguntó si podría hacer que Seth los enviara al ala del palacio de su madre.

Junto a él, Tony se movió y comenzó a roncar. Loki rodó los ojos y lo dejó allí, decidiendo que ya era hora de comenzar su día.

* * *

Seth estaba entrenando bajo el sol, sonriendo como un demonio. Cuatro de sus soldados maniobraban a su alrededor, rodeándolo, y bromeaba con ellos entre golpes, su risa ahogándose por el sonido del metal contra el metal. Hoy, Seth esgrimía un par de khopesh y se movía con aquella gracia natural que Loki había olvidado. Era un torbellino, desnudo hasta la cintura, y libre de la corona azul su cabello era salvaje y rojo, brillando bajo la luz del sol como una llama.

Al estar rodeado de parientes de cabello oscuro, Loki solía burlarse de Seth sobre su ascendencia, preguntándole si su madre se había acostado con un gigante de fuego y no se lo había dicho a nadie.

Recordando la piel de hielo azul, Loki supuso que la broma era sobre él.

Parado en la sombra, Loki se quedó allí, observando la danza de músculos bajo la piel dorada. Había querido llamar su atención, interrumpirlos cortésmente y hacer que Seth acelerara su viaje de regreso, pero supuso que podría esperar unos cuantos minutos. Seth podría ser un idiota, pero siempre le había gustado verlo moverse.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta detrás de su hombro, y Loki saltó, maldiciendo en un susurro.

Observó por encima del hombro, mirando mortalmente cuando vio que era Tony, que estaba sonriendo demasiado para su gusto. Loki se aclaró la garganta y se enderezó, reuniendo la dignidad que le restaba.

—Solo estaba…

Tony se burló y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Mhmm. Sé lo que _«estabas»_ haciendo.

—No, en serio, yo...

—Oh, vamos, Lokes. No puedo culparte. —Tony miró a Seth apreciativamente. Dejó escapar un silbido profundo, ojos ganando aquella cualidad soñadora que generalmente reservaba cuando pensaba en tetas—. Me follaría eso. Si no estuviera follándote a ti. Follándote y casándome.

—Yo me follé eso —respondió Loki, observando ahora a Seth con explícito interés—. Muchas veces, en realidad. Muchas folladas. —Su garganta se sintió repentinamente seca, y tosió en su puño, mirando a todas partes hora a excepción de Seth y de Tony.

Tony lo miró por un largo momento, una ceja levantada. Tras un momento, sonrió y le dio un golpecito a Loki con su codo.

—Oye —dijo, inclinándose con complicidad—. ¿Crees que se apuntaría para un trío?

Loki dejó que su expresión hablara por él.

—¿Oh qué? —Se quejó Tony—. ¿Te lo hace un caballo, pero te niegas a un trío?

—No, Anthony —respondió Loki dulcemente—. Me niego a un trío con Seth.

Tony levantó las cejas.

—¿Así que estás dispuesto a hacer un trío?

—Sí, pero no estás invitado.

Tony hizo una mueca, y Loki rio entre dientes, dándole una palmadita en el brazo.

—Ahora ve a buscar algo de comer —dijo—. Necesito hacer algunos arreglos con Seth. Con un poco de suerte, estaremos en casa para la cena.

La expresión de Tony se agrió.

—No me quieres cerca para los «arreglos», ¿eh?

—Simplemente no quiero aburrirte —mintió Loki con una sonrisa.

El sonido del metal se había detenido, y la columna de Loki se erizó con el peso de una mirada familiar.

Tony soltó un suspiro.

—Comida. Bien. Trata de comportarte.

—Creo que esa es mi línea —dijo Loki, haciéndole gestos para que se marchara.

La sonrisa de despedida de Tony fue casi convincente. Loki le dejó creer que lo era.

Tony apenas se había dado vuelta para marcharse cuando la parte plana de una hoja curva golpeó el brazo del dios. Loki respiró hondo y se volvió, sonriendo, hacia Seth.

—Buenos días, mi señor —dijo Loki, manteniendo cortésmente al faraón a distancia, figurativamente y literalmente. La piel de Seth estaba sonrojada, y el sudor se acumulaba en el hueco de su garganta.

Seth arqueó una ceja roja.

—Imagino que a esta hora serían «buenas tardes» —dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

—Exageras.

—No por mucho. —Seth lo miró de arriba abajo, evaluándolo—. Intenté llamarte esta mañana para ver cómo estabas. No te veías bien ayer.

Loki se enderezó y luchó por no irritarse.

—Estoy lo suficientemente bien, gracias—

—Así lo veo. —La voz de Seth se endureció mientras interrumpía a Loki—. Sin embargo, esa fue la pregunta de esta mañana. Ahora mi pregunta es: ¿dónde estabas?

—No veo por qué eso sea de tu incumbencia—

—¿Necesito recordarte —dijo Seth con una dura sonrisa—, que la última vez que estuviste aquí casi diezmas mi palacio? Eso _hace_ que tu paradero sea de mi incumbencia.

Loki reprimió un infantil «lo merecías» en la punta de su lengua.

Seth lo miró por un largo momento y suspiró, dejando caer los hombros.

—Me gustaría que seamos amigos otra vez —dijo suavemente, dedos largos jugueteando con las armas a sus costados—. He extrañado tu compañía. Pero sé bien que no puedo confiar en ti. — Inclinándose, agregó—: Y no me gusta que me mientan o me engañen, incluso en asuntos sin importancia.

Aunque Seth ya no se alzaba sobre él, su proximidad le daba escalofríos. Se preguntó si pasar la noche con Tony había sido un error.

—Estaba deambulando por los pasillos del palacio —dijo Loki—. Recordando.

Dejó que su sonrisa se tornara tímida, esperando que cambiara la dirección de la conversación, incluso si esa dirección era una peligrosa.

Los ojos de Seth se entornaron casi imperceptiblemente. Iris dorados estudiando su rostro.

—Mentiroso —murmuró Seth, pero ahora su voz era más un suspiro que una acusación.

Loki sonrió, dulce y encantadoramente.

—Me gustaría regresar a casa hoy, si no es demasiada molestia —dijo amablemente.

Seth lo estudió un momento más, asintió con indiferencia y arqueó nuevamente una ceja roja.

—Sí, estoy seguro que eso te gustaría —dijo evasivamente. Metió su khopesh en su cinturón y pasó junto a Loki en dirección al palacio, ignorando despreocupadamente la sonrisa borrándose de los labios de Loki.

* * *

Escuchar a escondidas no era realmente el estilo de Tony. Aunque pensándolo bien, probablemente era porque no era muy bueno en ello.

Se apoyó contra la pared, piedra fría contra su espalda, y trató de verse fascinado por sus cutículas mientras la voz de Seth se escuchaba doblando la esquina.

Una mujer pasó por su rincón, y encontró sus curvas y su vestido ceñido mucho más interesantes que sus uñas. Su cabello azabache le llegaba hasta los hombros, envuelto con cuentas de colores, y su vestido de lino blanco complementaba su piel color caramelo. Tony la favoreció con una mirada apreciativa y le dio su mejor sonrisa de: «solo-estoy-parado-aquí-ocupándome-de-mis-propios-asuntos», esperando exudar indiferencia.

Cuando lo vio, el caminar de la mujer —¿diosa?— cambió a uno completamente provocativo y se acercó a él, sonriendo de una manera que le aseguraba a Tony que con su actitud no estaba engañando a nadie. Se apoyó contra la pared junto a él y se cruzó de brazos. La astuta mirada de soslayo de sus ojos oscuros le recordó a un gato.

La voz de Loki flotó hasta ellos, suave como la seda.

—Uh —comenzó Tony, devanando sus sesos para encontrar una excusa.

La mujer lo hizo callar y ladeó la cabeza, escuchando por un momento. Cuando hubo una pausa en la conversación, se inclinó y le susurró:

—¿Han dicho algo jugoso?

—Yo… ¿qué?

—Oh, vamos —dijo en un suave murmullo, ojos resplandeciendo de malicia—. Eres el humano de Loki, ¿cierto? Todos nos morimos por saber qué está pasando entre él y Seth.

A Tony se le pusieron los pelos de punta.

—Nada —susurró—. ¡No está pasando nada!

—¿Oh, en serio? —La mujer arqueó una ceja hacia él. Ambos se esforzaron por escuchar por un momento, pero la voz de Seth era demasiado queda para que pudieran escuchar algo—. Tuvieron tremendo romance la última vez que Loki estuvo aquí —continuó con entusiasmo—. Seth estaba casado, Odín estaba furioso. En realidad fue un gran escándalo.

 _¿Casado?_

—¿De verdad? —susurró él.

Los ojos de la mujer se inclinaron hacia los suyos.

—Oh, sí —dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Es una gran historia.

A Tony le picó la curiosidad. Este no era el tipo de cosas que podía preguntarle a Loki. Se inclinó conspiratoriamente y puso su sonrisa más encantadora.

—Me encantaría escucharla.

Ella lo estudió por un momento, mordiéndose el labio.

—¿Qué tal si hacemos esto? —susurró—. Un intercambio: historia por historia.

Tony hizo una pausa.

—No creo que tenga una.

—Oh, lo dudo. —Otra mirada aguda y _cómplice_ —. Pero más tarde. ¿Estarás libre esta noche? —Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo de una manera que sabía significaban problemas.

Tony se aclaró la garganta.

—Dudo que estemos aquí tanto tiempo.

Ella se tragó una carcajada y rodó los ojos.

—Oh, querido —casi ronroneó, acariciando su mejilla con un dedo—. No hay forma de que Seth deje ir a Loki tan fácilmente.

Tony sintió que se le borraba la sonrisa de los labios. La mujer se apartó de la pared y comenzó a alejarse.

—Soy Bast, por cierto —dijo de espaldas. Su cabello negro con cuentas seguía la curva de su hombro mientras miraba por encima del hombro—. ¿Entonces, nos vemos esta noche?

Los ojos de Tony estaban completamente desorbitados. No estaba seguro de haberle respondido.

* * *

De vuelta en su habitación, Tony se encontró solo con sus pensamientos.

Y con J.A.R.V.I.S.

—Ey —dijo Tony en su auricular—, ¿qué sabemos sobre Seth?

Tal vez Ombos no tenía wifi, pero J.A.R.V.I.S. tenía una base de datos bastante extensa (gracias a Dios por su increíble intelecto) y Tony le había dicho que se abasteciera de mitología tras su primer encontronazo con Loki.

Bien podría hacer buen uso de su tiempo mientras Loki estaba haciendo Heimdall-sabía-qué. Gracias a Bast, no pudo escuchar realmente gran parte de su conversación con Seth, por lo que Tony Stark fue, una vez más, dejado en la oscuridad.

Al menos no estaba amargado por eso ni nada parecido.

—Seth es uno de los Enéadas —respondió J.A.R.V.I.S.—, los nueve dioses centrales de Egipto.

Tony asintió distraídamente.

—Continúa.

—Es el hijo de Nut y Geb, los dioses del cielo y de la tierra, respectivamente, y hermano de Osiris, Isis y Nephthys.

—Sí, sí, ve a la parte buena.

—Su paciencia, como siempre, es asombrosa, señor —respondió J.A.R.V.I.S.—, pero tal vez esto llamará su interés: Seth es generalmente considerado el dios del desierto, las tormentas y el caos.

—Caos —repitió Tony. Frunció el ceño, recordando algunas cosas que había leído sobre Loki.

—Asesinó a su hermano por el trono. Una vez que cumplió la mayoría de edad, el sobrino de Seth, Horus, lo derrocó. ¿Ya llegué a la «parte buena», señor?

Tony asintió, apretando los dientes.

—Creo que recuerdo haber leído algo sobre eso, sí. Muy a lo _Rey León_.

Realmente empezaba a odiar tener razón.

—Necesito recordarle, señor —dijo J.A.R.V.I.S.—, que estas son simplemente historias. La verdad puede ser muy diferente.

Recordó las historias sobre Loki. Aunque habían estado equivocadas en algunos detalles, habían captado lo esencial.

—J.A.R.V.I.S., háblame de Horus.

* * *

Y bueno, eso será todo por ahora, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Gracias por el review, Bea, me gusta mucho que te esté gustando la historia, y bueno no me importa si no hay más reviews, hago esto porque me gusta y bueno que a ti te guste lo que hago y que me lo agradezcas me complace y es más de lo que puedo pedir.

Cuídate mucho y de verdad gracias por seguir ahí. Saludos ~^o^~


	6. Giro

**Disclaimer:** Nada, absolutamente nada me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel (y a Disney) y la historia a **MaverikFlame** , esta es una traducción.

Primero que nada quiero disculparme por la tardanza y por no poder cumplirles, el fin de semana me fue imposible sentarme a traducir, espero que entiendan.

Sin ser más, he aquí el capítulo. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

 **Giro**

La tierra retumbó. Los granos de arena temblaban como dientes tiritando. Se sentía como una extensión de la furia de Loki.

El día era caluroso y hacía que su piel se sintiera tensa e irritada. Loki siguió a Seth con las manos en puños, dientes apretados en el inicio de un gruñido. El dios pelirrojo apenas le dedicó una mirada, y eso hizo que la irritación en su piel fuera peor.

Seth finalmente se detuvo cuando un par de sirvientes comenzaron a ponerle su armadura.

— _Dije_ —gruñó Loki—, ¿qué quisiste decir con eso?

Los labios de Seth se prensaron.

—Discutiremos esto más tarde.

La sonrisa de Loki era toda dientes.

—¿Por qué no discutimos esto ahora?

—Loki, te lo advierto. —Seth apartó a un lado a sus sirvientes y se ajustó los brazales él mismo. Sus movimientos eran sucintos y metódicos de una manera que Loki sabía significaba que estaba perdiendo los estribos.

Loki recordaba ese temperamento, y casi retrocedió. Casi.

—¡ _Respóndeme_ , Seth—!

Una mano en su garganta cortó sus palabras, y el rostro de Seth llenó su visión. Loki también recordaba esto.

La tierra tembló nuevamente. La sala resonó con los gritos y el clamor de soldados armándose.

—Lo que quise _decir_ —respondió Seth en una voz baja como un trueno—, fue que no, _no_ te ayudaré a regresar a Asgard. Al menos no hasta que dejes de mentir.

Los dedos de Seth estaban presionando surcos en su tráquea. Los dedos de Loki estaban presionando surcos en la muñeca de Seth. Puntos negros bloquearon todo menos los ojos dorados del dios.

Deseó que Tony estuviera allí.

(Se alegró de que no estuviera).

—Ahora dime —dijo Seth en una voz más baja—, ¿le ocurre algo a tu magia? —Sus ojos se entornaron mientras le sostenía la mirada a Loki.

Campanas de advertencia resonaron en el fondo de la mente del asgardiano.

—No. —Loki logró pronunciar con dificultad. Lo último que necesitaba era que Seth supiera que estaba debilitado.

Los dedos de Seth se movieron para presionarse en su mandíbula, permitiéndole inhalar temblorosas y jadeantes respiraciones, pero aún manteniendo al pelinegro en su lugar.

—Entonces puedes irte por tu propia cuenta. No necesitas de mis hechiceros. Así que me pregunto... —Seth sonrió mientras se inclinaba, el rastro de su aliento cosquilleando en el oído de Loki—. ¿De verdad _quieres_ irte?

Loki se estremeció, tanto por las palabras como por la proximidad del dios. Olía a sudor, arena y metal, y aquello le hizo recordar _cosas_...

La tierra tembló de nuevo.

—Como dije —susurró Seth, labios rozando el lóbulo de la oreja del otro dios—, discutiremos esto más tarde.

Trazó el borde de la mandíbula de Loki con su pulgar antes de soltarlo, sonriendo mientras se volvía para tomar la lanza que le tendía su sirviente. Loki masajeó su garganta con dedos temblorosos.

—Ese, erm. —La voz le salió ronca. Tosió y lo intentó otra vez—. Ese temblor. ¿Apofis está atacando?

La sonrisa de Seth se tornó perversa. Asintió y blandió su lanza.

Loki recordaba a la monstruosa serpiente por su estancia anterior hacía siglos, la cobra feroz y gigante que intentaba ahuyentar a los dioses del Desheret. En aquel entonces había sido impresionante observar a Seth detener a la criatura, pero ahora solo le recordaba a su hijo, Jörmundgander, y su cruel destino.

Seth se acercó otra vez, y Loki luchó contra el impulso de apartarse. El dios del desierto nuevamente era todo cordialidad y sonrisas.

—¿Lucharías a mi lado? —le preguntó—. Me daría gran fortaleza saber que estás junto a mí.

Sabiendo cuando estaba acorralado, Loki estampó en sus labios su mejor sonrisa falsa y dijo:

—Iré por mi armadura.

* * *

—Ponte tu armadura.

—¿Hmm?

—Tu armadura, Anthony.

—Pero—

— _Ahora._

J.A.R.V.I.S. dejó de hablarle al oído y Tony se sentó, deslizándose sobre sábanas de seda y plantando sus pies en calcetines en el suelo. Miró a Loki que ahora estaba revoloteando por la habitación y recogiendo piezas de armadura dorada y verde. Había algo distante y hueco en su mirada que a Tony le preocupó.

Con otra _mirada_ de Loki, Tony levantó sus manos rindiéndose y empezó a ponerse piezas de propia su armadura.

—Lo siento —dijo—. Es solo que estoy acostumbrado a que uses ese tono para decirme que me _quite_ la ropa.

Esperó por una sonrisa o una mirada en blanco que nunca llegó. Se volvió, frunciendo el ceño, y vio a Loki luchando con sus hombreras. Había algo raro en esa imagen, pero no pudo saber qué era.

Tony estuvo armado y listo mucho antes que Loki. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y se volvió a sentar para observarlo.

Loki lo miró mientras se ponía los brazaletes.

—¿Qué?

Tony frunció el ceño.

—Suenas ronco —dijo.

—Es por el aire seco —le contestó Loki—. A menos de que estés haciendo una de tus bromas de «caballos»* en cuyo caso, solo te diré amablemente que te jodas.

Tony sonrió.

—Y tampoco vayas a convertir eso en una broma de caballos.

—Me parece que tú solo las estás haciendo todas.

—Oh, cállate.

Tony se acercó a Loki y recogió su yelmo, sosteniéndolo inquisitivamente. Loki lo miró por un momento y luego asintió.

—Entonces, ¿por qué nos estamos alistando exactamente? —preguntó mientras ponía el casco astado sobre la cabeza del dios, ajustándolo hasta que quedó equilibrado. Dio un paso atrás para admirar el efecto—. Me encantan los hombres con cuernos de cabra.

—Ja, ja —respondió Loki inexpresivamente. De pie, le contestó—: Vamos a ayudar a Seth a defender la ciudad.

—¿De qué? —Tony revolvió sus recuerdos buscando en lo que J.A.R.V.I.S. le había contado sobre los enemigos de Seth.

Loki sonrió.

—De una cobra gigante.

Tony asintió y vio la sorpresa colorear el rostro de Loki.

—Cierto —dijo—. Apep, ¿verdad? ¿Apofis?

 _Gracias, J.A.R.V.I.S._

Loki levantó una ceja.

—¿Qué?—se quejó—. Yo también leo.

Por primera vez, el dios pareció desconcertado. Tony contó esto como una pequeña victoria.

—Serpiente venenosa gigante, ¿eh? —Sonrió—. Parece divertido.

* * *

O al menos lo fue hasta que supo que Loki estaría montado en el carruaje de Seth.

—¿Confías en mí? —le preguntó el dios con una sonrisa forzada.

Tony sonrió tensamente. Solo después de que Loki se marchó fue que respondió: «No estoy seguro».

A Tony no le gustó la forma en que Seth lo miró fijamente y le _sonrió_.

* * *

Tony apretó los dientes y se elevó hacia los cielos, ceño fruncido escondido detrás de su visera. Siguió el ritmo del carruaje de Seth y Loki y vigiló por si veía cualquier cosa parecida a una serpiente. Aunque todo lo que vio fue un montón de arena.

Fue en el aire que se dio cuenta de lo que le había parecido extraño: Loki no había usado magia para ponerse su armadura.

—Qué demo... Oh. —Su conmoción fue un hormigueo entre sus hombros—. _¡Oh!_ ¡Maldita sea! Ese bastardo cuernudo nunca me dice nada.

—¿Esto le sorprende, señor?

Tony apretó los dientes.

—Cierra el pico, J.A.R.V.I.S.

—Me temo que no tengo uno, señor.

—Entonces te _haré_ uno cuando regrese a casa. Por ahora, solo... cállate, ¿de acuerdo?

No estaba seguro de si estuvo aliviado o decepcionado cuando J.A.R.V.I.S. no respondió.

—Lo siento, J.A.R.V.I.S. —murmuró Tony mientras veía a la arena estremecerse y moverse en algún lugar a su derecha—. Pero ahora papi necesita concentrarse.

* * *

Los ojos de Loki siguieron la franja dorada y roja en el cielo, y trató de no pensar en la sólida presencia de Seth a su lado. El asta de su lanza prestada era resbaladiza contra su sudorosa palma.

Solo podía esperar a que esta batalla terminara rápidamente, antes de que Seth notara la obvia falta de magia asgardiana. Las mentiras y las excusas que se le podían ocurrir eran endebles en el mejor de los casos.

El golpe de un codo en sus costillas le comunicó que la batalla era inminente.

—¡Ahí!

Loki siguió la línea del brazo y el dedo extendido de Seth. Pudo estimar el tamaño y la forma de la serpiente por las curvas enroscadas de arena levantada, por la elevación y el deslizamiento de innumerables granos sobre una forma más gruesa que su propia altura.

Tomó una pausada respiración y trató de no pensar en el golpeteo en sus oídos o en palabras como _gigante_ o _monstruo_.

No —no _podía_ — pensar en la forma de serpiente similar a la de su hijo.

Y cuando miró a Seth y vio el brillo en sus ojos, trató de no pensar en Thor, pero _pensó_ en palabras como _odio_.

La arena se movió bajo las ruedas, y Seth tiró con fuerza de las riendas. El carruaje saltó y se balanceó bruscamente, y evitaron por poco volcarse. Loki maldijo y se agarró del costado del carruaje. Seth lo estabilizó con una mano en su hombro.

El viento ahogaba los sonidos de gritos y los relinchos de los caballos asustados detrás de ellos. Seth los condujo hábilmente, y embistieron hacia la cabeza de la serpiente —de Apofis— mientras emergía en la superficie de la arena. La luz del sol rebotaba en lustrosas escamas negras y las moteaba doradas, hasta que la cobra se irguió y su capucha bloqueó el sol. Escamas negras, ojos rojos y colmillos llenaron la visión de Loki, y la lanza salió de su mano antes de que pudiera pensarlo.

Cualquier lástima que pudiera haber sentido por la serpiente desapareció, cuando se trataba de matar o morir Loki sabía que no debía distraerse con sentimentalismos.

La lanza impactó, golpeando bajo la esquina de la mandíbula de Apofis, donde la piel era suave y la criatura siseó y retrocedió.

Seth gritó de júbilo y palmeó a Loki en la espalda.

—El primer golpe es tuyo —dijo.

La herida apenas fue más profunda que el corte de una hoja de papel y Loki reprimió una maldición.

Giraron bruscamente hacia la izquierda mientras un par de colmillos se estrellaba contra ellos. El carruaje se balanceó y empujó a Loki por los aires, volcándolo en la arena, a la sombra de la cobra gigante gruñendo.

* * *

 ***Ronco/Bromas de caballos:** En inglés el juego de palabras tiene más de sentido, ya que ronco (hoarse) y caballo (horse) son un poco similares.

Ya saben, si algo nos les cuadra o tienen alguna sugerencia respecto a la traducción no duden en decírmelo.

Antes de irme un aviso: Ejem... ¿Ya saben que mañana sale el primer trailer de Infinity War? ¿No les emociona? ¡No sé ustedes pero yo estoy contando las horas! ¡Muero por ver a estos dos compartiendo pantalla otra vez! Así que ya saben, para que estén al tanto :)

Ahora si me despido, cuídense mucho y gracias por leer, seguir y por comentar a quienes les nace hacerlo (no hay problema si no lo hacen, con que lean el fic y lo disfruten es más que suficiente, de veras).

¡Saludos!


	7. Instinto

**Disclaimer:** Nada, absolutamente nada me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel (y a Disney), y la historia a **MaverikFlame** , esta es una traducción.

Dioses, quiero disculparme por la tardanza. Sé que prometí que actualizaría los sábados, pero el trabajo y estas fechas me tienen agotada y corta de tiempo. Por suerte ya se vienen las vacaciones, así que esperemos que las actualizaciones sigan siendo semanales.

Sin ser más, ¡disfruten!

* * *

 **Instinto**

Milenios de instinto hicieron que Loki buscara magia que no estaba allí. Podía _sentir_ el poder en el aire, los hechizos tomando forma, pero no podía invocarlos. La energía chispeaba en las yemas de sus dedos extendidos, pero se disipaba en la nada.

 _«Oh._ —Pensó mientras la serpiente se lanzaba sobre él—. _Qué manera tan infame de morir»_.

Una mancha roja y dorada cruzó su visión, y después un brazo revestido de metal se afianzó con fuerza alrededor de su cintura. Hubo un zumbido de energía en su oído derecho y luego un destello blanco cegador que Loki reconoció como un rayo repulsor. Cerró los ojos.

La serpiente chilló y el aire se inundó con el hedor a carne quemada. Loki parpadeó para apartar las manchas en sus ojos y vio a la serpiente retorciéndose y retrocediendo, silbando y gruñendo. Relámpagos repelieron aún más al animal, y Loki se volvió para ver a Seth erguido en su carruaje mientras comandaba las tormentas.

Loki pensó nuevamente en Thor y la boca le supo a bilis.

—¿Estás bien?

Loki miró por encima de su hombro hacia Tony, que se había retirado la visera. Suspiró cansinamente y palmeó la mano acorazada todavía envuelta en su cintura.

—Creo que me raspé una rodilla, pero sospecho que viviré.

El carruaje de Seth se detuvo junto a ellos. Loki tragó saliva y se apresuró a pensar en una excusa de por qué su magia no había funcionado. Tony descendió y finalmente soltó su cintura.

—Ese fue un gran hechizo —dijo Seth, sonriendo, mientras se bajaba del carruaje y miraba a la pareja—. Creo que no he visto nada como eso.

—Ah, sí —dijo Loki evasivamente, mirando a Tony—. Bueno, eso...

Tony palmeó el hombro de Loki, interrumpiéndolo.

—Algo que Loki aprendió en la Tierra. Midgard. Como sea. El lugar con los mejores perros calientes del universo. Bueno... no es que haya probado perros calientes de otros planetas o algo así. Quiero decir, hasta donde sé, Urano podría tener unos bastante asombrosos...

—Tony.

—Emm. Bien, creo que captaste la idea.

Fue solo entonces que Loki se dio cuenta de lo que Tony estaba insinuando. Miró fijamente al humano, quien simplemente arqueó una ceja, pero no dijo nada.

Tony le estaba cubriendo la espalda, lo cual solo significaba que...

—Fascinante —murmuró Seth—. No sabía que Midgard tenía semejante magia. ¿Quizá me enseñes más tarde, Loki? —Su sonrisa era demasiado amistosa.

Loki había perdido el hilo de la conversación.

—Por supuesto —respondió, perdido. Pudo escuchar el crujido de metal mientras Tony apretaba los puños.

* * *

El viaje de regreso fue silencioso y tenso. Loki lo pasó intentando descubrir lo que Tony realmente sabía y lo que Seth realmente había visto. Frotó el nudo de tensión formándose en medio de su frente. Mentir siempre era muy agotador.

Tony ya estaba en el palacio cuando el carruaje se detuvo, y le estaba dando esa sombría expresión de «tenemos que hablar» que Loki solo había visto un puñado de veces pero que había aprendido a temer. Le señaló las habitaciones de huéspedes con un movimiento de cabeza, y Loki asintió dócilmente, escabulléndose mientras Seth estaba distraído.

El camino a sus habitaciones fue tan tenso y silencioso como el recorrido en el carruaje. El dios le dio miradas furtivas a Tony mientras caminaban, pero el humano no lo miró. Tenía la mandíbula rígida y los labios prensados finamente.

Loki saltó cuando Tony cerró la puerta de un golpe detrás de ellos.

—¿Qué demonios? —siseó Tony.

—Tony—

—No. Ni siquiera empieces. —Tony señaló un dedo acusador en su dirección—. No empieces con las excusas. O las mentiras. Solo— simplemente _no lo hagas_.

Tony se alejó murmurando una maldición y se quitó el casco, arrojándolo en la cama. El cual rebotó en el suelo con un ruido sordo.

Loki lo observó cautelosamente, hurgando nerviosamente sus uñas.

—Entonces, ¿por dónde _quieres_ que comience? —preguntó lentamente, haciéndose el inocente.

Tony se rio secamente.

—Bueno —dijo—, puedes comenzar diciéndome qué está pasando con tu magia.

A Loki se le heló la sangre.

—Tony —suspiró, cerrando los ojos—. No está pasando nada con—

—Solo cállate y dime la verdad, Loki. Por _una vez_.

Loki se estremeció.

—Es un poco difícil hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo, ¿no crees? —preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa. Una mirada a la mirada penetrante de Tony y su sonrisa se marchitó—. Mira, es... simplemente algo temporal —contestó evasivamente—. Probablemente. Posiblemente.

Tony ni siquiera parpadeó. Loki se aclaró la garganta y se lamió los labios, mirada aterrizando en todas partes excepto en Tony.

—Existe la posibilidad de que yo... pueda ser mortal en este momento —dijo quedamente.

La mirada penetrante de Tony cambió a una de sorpresa.

—Tú... ¿tú ahora puedes ser _qué_? —dijo apretando los dientes, dando un paso más cerca—. ¿Cómo? ¿ _Por qué_?

—Mi padre —respondió Loki con una sonrisa tensa. Tragó pesadamente a través del bulto enojado en su garganta.

—¿Por qué haría eso?

Loki no dijo nada.

—No... No por lo nuestro, ¿cierto? —Tony estudió el rostro agachado de Loki como buscando una respuesta, que aparentemente encontró porque al momento siguiente estuvo acercándose, maldiciendo todo el tiempo—. Mierda —exhaló, pasándose una mano por el cabello—. Mierda, mierda, mierda en una puta bandeja. Ese tuerto imbécil...

Se interrumpió y se inclinó, presionó su frente contra la de Loki, su mano cálida y sólida contra la nuca del dios. Loki cerró los ojos y se entregó al contacto.

—Maldita sea, Loki, debiste habérmelo dicho. —Ya no había ira real en su voz, y Loki luchó por contener una sonrisa de alivio.

—Lo sé —murmuró Loki, moviéndose para juntar sus narices—. Esperaba arreglarlo antes de que se convirtiera en un verdadero problema, pero…

—¿«Arreglarlo»? —repitió Tony. Loki sintió la frente del humano frunciéndose contra la suya—. ¿Cómo?

Loki se quedó inmóvil, preguntándose si había hablado demasiado. El calor del desierto estaba volviéndole descuidando.

—Ya no importa. —Se movió más cerca, inclinó la cabeza para deslizar sus labios hasta juntarlos. Dedos largos agarraron la cintura acorazada, dejando huellas en el metal de la forma en que planeaba dejar moretones en su piel.

Tony cayó en el beso, manos de metal presionándose con demasiada fuerza contra la carne recién mortal. Loki se estremeció de dolor, pero no dijo nada.

—Sabes —murmuró Tony contra sus labios—, esto no responde mi pregunta.

Loki renovó su asalto, esperando poder distraerlo—

—Loki.

Los labios de Loki se encontraron con aire. Aquellas manos acorazadas ahora estaban alrededor de sus hombros, manteniéndolo a distancia. La mirada de Tony de nuevo se endureció.

—Loki, ¿qué quisiste decir con «arreglarlo»?

Loki suspiró.

—Vaya momento en que eliges _no_ pensar con tu pene... —murmuró.

Tony lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, fijamente, como si Loki fuera una pieza de maquinaria complicada que estaba intentando comprender.

—Oh, hombre —exhaló mientras daba un paso atrás, lejos de Loki.

Loki vio la realización despuntando en sus ojos y contuvo la respiración, sabiendo que ahora tenía que andarse con cuidado.

—Las manzanas. Cierto. —Tony sacudió la cabeza, ojos muy abiertos y aturdidos—. Es cierto, ¿no? ¿Ustedes de verdad _tienen_ jodidas manzanas de la inmortalidad?

—Sí, Anthony —respondió Loki con una leve sonrisa—. Jodidas manzanas de la inmortalidad. Un montón.

—Bueno, está bien, supongo que ese es un misterio resuelto. Me preguntaba por qué Odín era tan quisquilloso con su fruta. —Tony le dio una sonrisa irónica, casi triste—. ¿Pero por qué no pudiste _decírmelo_? Podría haberte ayudado más. Quiero decir, después de todo, sé personalmente cuánto apesta ser mortal.

—No sé por qué no te lo dije —mintió Loki—. Instinto, supongo. Mantén tus cartas ocultas, como dicen. Pero tendremos toda la eternidad para cambiar mis malos hábitos. —Deslizó su mano por el brazo del traje de Tony, las yemas de sus dedos trazando las elegantes líneas entre las placas. Se inclinó por otro beso, pero Tony lo detuvo con una mano sobre su pecho.

—¿Toda la eternidad? —repitió con una risa incómoda—. Tal vez tú tengas toda la eternidad, pero... —El corazón a Loki le dio un vuelco bajo la palma de Tony, y se dio cuenta de que —por los Nueve Reinos— finalmente _había_ hablado demasiado. Vio la sonrisa desaparecer de los labios de Tony y trató de buscar una excusa, otra mentira—. Oh _Dios_ mío.

—Me equivoqué —se apresuró a decir Loki. La mano en su pecho lo empujó un paso hacia atrás, y Loki se aferró a ella, sin dejar que Tony retrocediera—. Tony—

—Loki. —Las palabras murieron en los labios de Loki—. ¿Las manzanas eran solo para ti?

Ahora parecía inútil mentir.

—No necesariamente —murmuró Loki.

Observó los músculos de la mandíbula de Tony agitarse bajo su piel.

—¿Fueron las manzanas la verdadera razón por la que me llevaste a Asgard?

—Yo... —Loki se lamió los labios—. Posiblemente.

—¿Estás _bromeando_?

La ligera presión se convirtió en un empujón, y Loki se tambaleó hacia atrás hasta tropezar contra una silla, haciéndola caer ruidosamente en el suelo. Evitó caer situando una mano contra la pared y miró a Tony mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, tomó nota del rígido conjunto de su mandíbula y frente, la dura mirada en sus ojos. El mismo Loki aún estaba completamente tenso. Cuidadosamente, habló.

—No puedo entender porque esto te molestaría—

—¡Porque ni siquiera pensaste en _preguntarme_! —gritó Tony, volviéndose hacia Loki.

Loki parpadeó.

—¿Preguntarte?

Tony miró a Loki fijamente y sacudió la cabeza.

—Increíble —refunfuñó. Más fuerte, dijo—: En si _quería_ ser inmortal en primer lugar.

Loki sintió que todo se detenía en ese momento, sintió que sus pulmones se olvidaban de respirar. Esa era una contingencia que no se le había ocurrido.

O, a decir verdad, esa era una contingencia que planeaba evitar por completo al darle a Tony las manzanas antes de decirle por qué. Era mejor pedir perdón que permiso, como decían los humanos.

Y ahora no tenía las manzanas, y Tony estaba furioso de todas formas.

—Si esto —dijo Tony, gesticulando entre Loki y él—, va a seguir siendo «esto», entonces _no puedes_ tomar este tipo de decisiones por mí. ¿Al menos planeabas decírmelo o simplemente ibas a darme las manzanas a escondidas? «Me alegra que te haya gustado la tarta de manzana, cariño, oh, y por cierto, ¡ _acabas de comer la jodida fuente de la juventud_!».

—Yo solo estaba—

— _Sé_ lo que «solo» estabas tratando de hacer, Loki. Pero no puedes _hacerme_ eso. Necesito saber que puedo confiar en ti, por jodido que sea, contigo siendo el _Dios de las Mentiras_ y todo eso, pero...

Tony se pasó una mano por el rostro, presionó su pulgar e índice en los pliegues de sus párpados.

—Y necesitas poder confiar en _mí_ , Loki —dijo.

—Confío en ti —dijo Loki, ojos suplicantes bajo su ceño fruncido—. Confío en ti. —Que era cierto—. Lo siento. —Que no era cierto. Miró a Tony fijamente mientras decía—: Pero no voy a verte morir. No puedo... —Loki apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos, tragando el nudo en su garganta. Pensó en la maldición de envejecimiento y en cómo casi lo había perdido—. No puedo hacer eso otra vez.

Tony estaba titubeando, Loki podía verlo, pero aún no lo superaba por completo.

—Me dijiste —respondió él—, que estarías conmigo hasta el final. ¿Lo dijiste en serio, incluso aunque elija seguir siendo mortal?

—Tony—

—Sí o no, Loki.

Loki tragó saliva.

—Sí, por supuesto que sí —dijo—. _Por supuesto_ , pero... no es necesario que haya un final.

Miró a Tony del otro lado de la habitación, y en ese momento el espacio entre ambos se sentía como si pudiese albergar océanos.

—Por siempre es demasiado tiempo, Loki —murmuró Tony—. Y es _mi_ vida de la que estamos hablando, _mi_ decisión.

—Lo sé, _por supuesto_ que lo sé —le interrumpió Loki, levantando las manos en un gesto conciliador, acercándose—. Yo simplemente quería tener las manzanas a mano primero. Cuando te preguntara.

Mentiras y más mentiras, pero Tony no necesitaba saberlo.

La ira pareció manar de Tony, dejándolo con un aspecto cansino.

—Le pedí a Padre las manzanas —continuó Loki, volviendo a hurgarse las uñas—. Le dije que no quería sobrevivirte. Se negó y en lugar de ello me hizo mortal. Dijo que era un favor. —Loki soltó una carcajada seca—. Viejo sádico y tonto.

Tony nuevamente lo estaba mirando fijamente, con esa mirada intensa, minuciosa y reflexiva.

—¿De verdad me quieres cerca por siempre? —murmuró, impresionado—. ¿Como... _para siempre_?

Loki se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué no?

Tony sonrió torcidamente aunque triste, mientras decía:

—¿No te cansarías de mí?

Loki sonrió, se inclinó hacia adelante para presionar su frente contra la de Tony.

—Dudo que pueda _cansarme_ de ti —respondió suavemente—. Irritarme, tal vez, pero no cansarme. Su pulgar frotó pequeños círculos a través de la nuca del humano—. Además, ya estoy atrapado con Thor como mi hermano por toda la eternidad, y tú puedes evitar que intente estrangularlo _hasta el infinito_.

Loki observó la manzana de Adán de Tony mientras tragaba.

—Tengo que pensarlo —murmuró—. Esto es… demasiado.

—Por supuesto —respondió Loki con la misma suavidad. Se mordió la lengua para evitar discutir, quejarse, exigir una respuesta ahora.

Presionó un beso en los labios de Tony, el contacto ligero como una pluma. Esta vez Tony se presionó contra él, apiñando a Loki contra la pared. A medida que sus besos se tornaban más rudos, sus manos se movían más torpemente a través de las capas de sus armaduras, y Loki deseó más que nunca que su magia funcionara correctamente.

Como estaban, terminaron en un montón enmarañado, a medio vestir en el suelo, pero lo hicieron.

* * *

Las yemas de los dedos de Tony trazaron moretones y raspones recientes en la pálida piel del dios, medio esperando que sanaran, se aclararan y se encogieran ante sus ojos. No lo hicieron, y a Tony esto no le gustó. Pese a todo lo que habían pasado, todo lo que habían visto, Tony aún pensaba en Loki como alguien invencible. No quería pensar en Loki tan frágil, tan _delicado_. Solo por esto, decidió, conseguirían las manzanas para Loki. Tony no creía que podía soportar que algo horrible le sucediera.

Supuso que eso le convertía en un hipócrita, pero no importaba. Los medios le decían cosas peores.

Por ahora, presionó sus labios agrietados contra las heridas cicatrizando lentamente, saboreando la sal del sudor mientras Loki asentía perezosamente a su lado y debajo de él. Una rodilla raspada y un hombro magullado por la caída del carruaje. Un morado en la cadera por golpearse contra la silla _(«Perdón por empujarte». «Cállate, no soy de cristal»_ ). Hematomas en forma de yemas de dedos alrededor de su cuello. Se detuvo y entornó los ojos ante este último descubrimiento.

—Gracias, por cierto —murmuró Loki. Su voz resonó a través de Tony—. Por hacer que Seth creyera que tu rayo repulsor era mi magia. Estaba empezando a sospechar.

Tony se encogió de hombros, apartándose un poco para observar a Loki. Sin el cuello alto para ocultarlos, los moretones en su garganta eran de un lívido púrpura, severos contra su pálida piel.

—No parecía que quisieras que Seth supiera sobre tu disfunción mágica.

Loki asintió.

—¿Existe alguna razón para ello?

Loki abrió los ojos perezosamente. Pasó una mano por el cabello de Tony, uñas rozando ligeramente su cuero cabelludo. Tony suspiró y se inclinó hacia su tacto.

—No importa.

Tony frunció el ceño y lo miró por un largo momento a él y a los feos moretones alrededor de su cuello.

—Le tienes miedo, ¿cierto?

—No seas ridículo —gruñó Loki, pero la forma en que apartó la mirada le dijo a Tony que tenía razón.

—Te lastimó, una vez, ¿cierto? —preguntó, y se sintió dividido entre querer consolar a Loki y golpear a Seth hasta dejarlo hecho polvo. Supuso que podía hacer una cosa primero y después la otra—. ¿Loki? —Tuvo que luchar por mantener su voz suave y uniforme, extendió la mano para tomar la mejilla de Loki.

Loki apartó a un lado su mano y se sentó, soltando un gruñido frustrado.

—No soy una damisela en peligro, Tony —se quejó—. No me trates como una.

El dios empezó a levantarse, pero Tony lo agarró del brazo y tiró de él hacia abajo. Loki podría liberarse fácilmente —también podría hacerle un agujero en el rostro, aunque eso no venía al caso—, pero no lo hizo y se dejó llevar, aunque la expresión de irritación permaneció en su rostro.

—Loki, no estoy, estoy... solo dime, por favor. ¿Te lastimó?

—Fue hace mucho tiempo, Tony.

—¿Él te hizo _esto_? —Pasó sus dedos por los hematomas en su garganta y vio los ojos del dios abrirse.

Tony pudo sentir la manzana de Adán de Loki moverse mientras tragaba, y no levantó la mirada más allá de los hombros del humano.

—Olvídalo, Tony —dijo quedamente.

Tony quería protestar, pero Loki estaba empezando a cerrarse, y sospechó que si seguía insistiendo solo empeoraría las cosas. Frunció el ceño pero asintió, y atrajo a Loki hacia él en un beso para apaciguar las líneas de tensión escritas en su rostro y en sus hombros. Loki se relajó lentamente, poco a poco, ojos brillando con malicia mientras convertía el dulce beso en uno totalmente lascivo.

En el fondo de su mente, todo en lo que Tony podía pensar era: «Seth debió haber hecho algo malo para que Loki reaccionara de esta manera».

* * *

Seth respondió a las preguntas de sus sirvientes, situó guardias alrededor del perímetro de la ciudad y ordenó la reapertura de las rutas comerciales. Habían derrotado a Apofis bastante bien, y la serpiente probablemente se escondería y lamería sus heridas antes de intentar atacar nuevamente. Miró a su alrededor, pero no había señal alguna de Loki. Suspiró y apartó su decepción, expresión sombría. Hubo un tiempo en que Loki lo habría perseguido, ayudándole a quitarse su armadura y mirándolo con adoración.

—Se fue con su humano, supongo. —Le dio un vistazo a Bast.

La mujer sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Parecen muy unidos —respondió ella, arqueando las cejas sugestivamente.

—Demasiado —convino Seth, pronunciando la palabra con los dientes apretados. Movió la lanza entre sus manos y pensó en su próxima jugada.

* * *

No saben cuánto disfruto traducir esto, este capítulo es uno de mis favoritos, así que espero que les haya gustado tanto o más que a mí.

Como siempre, si notan algún error por ahí o algo no les termina de cuadrar, no duden en decírmelo. Y por las lecturas, los reviews y favoritos, muchas gracias.

Cuídense mucho y espero leernos pronto :)


	8. Curiosidad de gato

**Disclaimer:** Ya saben, nada, absolutamente nada me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel (y a Disney) y la historia a **MaverikFlame** , esta es una traducción.

Bueno, de verdad que tenía toda la intención de actualizar semanalmente pero me está resultando imposible, aun así no quería dejar pasar la fecha sin darles un regalito y sin dejar de desearles una feliz navidad (para quienes la celebran, claro). Espero que tengan un día maravilloso en compañía de los suyos, que reciban muchos regalos y claro, que lo pasen leyendo mucho yaoi.

Espero que disfruten el capítulo, un abrazo.

* * *

 **Curiosidad de gato**

—Y yo que pensé que te habías olvidado de mí. —Bast inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, codos contra la barandilla, y favoreció a Tony con una vaga sonrisa.

—Nunca —respondió Tony con todo su encanto patentado Stark.

Se unió a ella en la barandilla y miró hacia las calles, a los edificios bellamente pintados y a las figuras vestidas de lino a contraluz del sol atenuado de la tarde. Una brisa caliente sopló contra su piel, y, en ese momento, todo estuvo quieto.

—¿Dónde está el Tramposo esta noche?

—Dormido desde hace cinco minutos —dijo Tony—. Realmente no es fanático del calor y toda la cosa del desierto. —Agitó su mano para indicar todo Desheret.

Bast asintió en respuesta.

—Sí, imagino que debe ser agotador para un Gigante de Hielo.

La mirada de Tony se inclinó hacia la de ella.

—Ustedes saben de eso, ¿eh?

—Oh, sí —dijo con una sonrisa que enseñaba todos los dientes—. Sabes, Hermes es todo un chismoso.

—Herm... Hermes. Claro.

Entonces el panteón griego también era real. Sentía como si estuviera viviendo en una especie de fanfic cruzado.

Bast le dio un codazo en el brazo. Tony bajó la mirada y la vio ofreciéndole un jarro de barro.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó.

—Cerveza —dijo ella—. Nuestra especialidad. Creo que la necesitarás.

Tony ni siquiera pensó en declinarla. Lo agarró y bebió un largo trago. Estaba amarga, más fuerte que cualquier cerveza que estaba acostumbrado a beber, pero buena. Hubo una chispa azul, y luego Bast estaba sosteniendo otro jarro. Lo acercó hasta el suyo, chocándolos, y tomó un trago.

—¿Estás disfrutando tu estadía en Ombos —le preguntó ella, con un poco de ironía.

—Ni siquiera un poco. —Tony tomó otro trago y se tragó un eructo—. Esto ayuda, sin embargo.

—Sí, generalmente lo hace. —Ella lo miró durante un largo momento, y en la luz naranja, sus ojos parecieron brillar—. ¿Qué significas para él realmente? —le preguntó ella suavemente.

Tony miró hacia el jarro que tenía en sus manos, lo inclinó hacia adelante y hacia atrás para escuchar y sentir el chapoteo de la cerveza dentro.

—Tendrías que preguntarle a él —le respondió.

—Sospecho que mentiría, sobre todo si eres tan importante para él como pareces.

Tony la miró por un largo momento, preguntándose cuánto había visto, cuánto sabía.

Cuánto podría confiar en ella.

Bast se lamió su fino labio inferior.

—Permíteme reformular mi pregunta: ¿qué significa él para _ti_?

Tony deseó que le hubiera dado un trago más fuerte.

—¿Esto lo estás preguntando tú o Seth?

—Por favor —resopló, levantándose y retrocediendo como si la hubieran pinchado con algo—. Prefiero no ser la portadora de semejante historia. No para él. No conoces su temperamento.

Tony pensó en las contusiones moradas en aquella pálida garganta. Apretó su jarro en un puño de nudillos blancos.

—Pero me prometiste una historia —canturreó ella, su postura volvió a relajarse—. Todavía quieres saber la de Loki y Seth, ¿cierto?

Tony apretó los dientes.

—Sí.

—Entonces dime, pequeño mortal. ¿Qué significa él para ti?

No tenía corazón para mentir, no esta noche.

—Estamos comprometidos —dijo. Las cejas de la mujer se alzaron, y Tony se enderezó, casi a la defensiva, levantando la barbilla—. Fuimos a Asgard por la bendición de sus padres.

 _«Y las manzanas, aparentemente»,_ reflexionó amargamente.

Bast se mordió la uña de su pulgar, sus ojos brillaron de diversión.

—Vaya, vaya —casi ronroneó—. Supuse que eras su juguete, pero no esperaba _eso_. ¡A Seth le va a dar un infarto!

—Seth puede ocuparse de sus propios problemas —gruñó Tony, enojado. Alguien échelo de la isla, por favor, porque ya estaba _tan_ cansado de toda esta mierda divina.

—Seth rara vez lo hace —dijo Bast enfáticamente.

Tony se desembriagó ante esto y bebió un largo trago de su cerveza divina para compensarlo. Bast bebió un sorbo de la suya un poco más elegantemente.

Apenas podía seguir todo este asunto de dioses y sus políticas. Pero este era el mundo de Loki, y supuso que al menos tenía que intentarlo.

—¿Qué clase de rey es Seth? —preguntó Tony, mirando hacia los edificios de color arena que se elevaban de la tierra como si fueran una parte de ella, a los diseños y jeroglíficos pintados de vivos colores que les daban textura.

Bast siguió su mirada, su uña hurgando una raya en la barandilla.

—Es un buen rey —dijo tras un momento de silencio—. Él y Horus, ambos lo son. La diferencia es que Horus es un mejor hombre.

Tony asintió. Los buenos hombres y la política generalmente eran mundos aparte.

Presidente Stark sonaba bien, sin embargo...

Pensó en Loki como Primera Dama y se mordió los labios para evitar sonreír.

—Entiendo —dijo—. Aunque tendría más que una excusa para odiarlo si fuera un tirano opresor o algo parecido.

—Le gusta salirse con la suya —dijo ella—, pero es un buen gobernante. Lamento decepcionarte. —Sonrió torcidamente—. Pero volviendo a tu historia. Dime: ¿cómo un mortal pudo robarle el corazón a un dios?

Tony sonrió, ignorando el desdén involuntario en sus palabras.

—Completamente accidental —dijo—. Me tiró por una ventana, sabes. Cuando lo conocí por primera vez. Bueno, la segunda vez que lo vi. La primera vez le disparé en el pecho.

Y entonces le contó sobre Nueva York y Los Vengadores, sobre cómo primero fueron enemigos y cómo Loki parecía irredimible. Cómo Loki se metió en problemas con el Jinete y se escondió haciéndose pasar por su gato durante meses (Bast pareció encontrar esto particularmente gracioso). Cómo Loki le salvó la vida mientras aún se hacía pasar por la pequeña mierdecilla.

Sobre su primera noche juntos y todas las noches que le siguieron.

Bast escuchó embelesada. Sus ojos se tornaron suaves y reflexivos mientras terminaba de narrar.

—Parecen una buena pareja —dijo.

—Sí —murmuró Tony con una sonrisa torcida—. Sí, eso creo.

—Creo —dijo ella en voz baja, tocándose el labio inferior especulativamente—, que te apoyaré.

Tony entornó los ojos.

—¿Discúlpame? —dijo.

Su sonrisa pasó de dulce a apologética.

—Creo que es _mi_ turno de contarte una historia.

Tony se tragó un comentario sarcástico y se inclinó para prestarle toda su atención. Para entonces ya se habían acomodado en el suelo, ubicados en una esquina apartada del balcón. Las piedras debajo de ellos aún estaban cálidas por el toque del sol. Solo podían ser vistos por las personas abajo, y solo si observaban hacia las paredes del palacio.

—Soy todo oídos.

* * *

 _Loki tiró de su cuello y limpió las gotas de sudor que surcaban su rostro. Odiaba el calor. Odiaba el verano en Asgard y cómo su piel se enrojecía y despellejaba durante las horas pico del día. Odiaba la dominante pegajosidad del sudor y cómo el calor nublaba su aguda mente._

 _No le sorprendió que odiara el desierto, incluso si el palacio de Ombos proporcionaba suficiente sombra como para defenderse de la insolación. Sin embargo, Loki decidió que su presencia aquí en Desheret era otra señal de que su padre no le favorecía._

 _Pero no. Era un honor estar aquí, se recordó. Aún era considerado un niño según los estándares asgardianos (aunque por poco), y debería honrarle que el Padre de Todo le trajera con él en una misión diplomática._

«Un futuro rey debe conocer a sus aliados», _Odín les había dicho a Thor y a él._

 _Y Desheret era un antiguo aliado, aunque bajo el mando de un gobernante diferente, Horus. Su nuevo gobernante estaba resultando ser más temible, y Odín se apresuró a limar las asperezas entre los dos reinos, demostrando que era un amigo para el usurpador, a pesar de la lealtad pasada con su enemigo._

 _Loki se preguntó qué pensaría Horus de esto, en donde fuera que hubiese escapado, y si sería tan comprensivo si alguna vez regresaba al poder._

 _Odín le había regañado por su descaro cuando se le preguntó, pero el calor del desierto hizo que Loki se sintiera demasiado apático como para que le importara._

* * *

—Espera, ¿entonces era un _niño_?

A Tony no le gustaba a dónde estaba apuntando todo esto.

—Oh, para nada era un niño —respondió Bast—. Era como un —¿cómo dicen ustedes los humanos?— un adolescente. Joven e imprudente, sí —y Loki era más imprudente que la mayoría de los adolescentes— pero aún más hombre que niño.

Tony frunció el ceño y se recostó. Algo acerca de esto aún hacía que se le erizara la piel, incluso aunque el pensamiento de un Loki adolescente fuera aterrador e interesante. Para nada envidiaba a Odín y a Frigga.

* * *

 _Loki no era uno que describiera a otro hombre como «hermoso», pero «guapo» no parecía adecuado en este caso. Estaba acostumbrado a los hombres de Asgard, monstruos peludos como su hermano que eran solo fuerza bruta y nada de delicadeza. Seth era diferente a todo lo que había visto alguna vez, con cabello rojo y piel dorada que a Loki le recordó a la arena del desierto. Su piel era impecable y suave sobre músculos firmes, su torso desnudo a excepción de un collar de oro y brazaletes. Sus ojos brillaban dorados y duros contra las pesadas líneas kohl, y parecía todo un rey entre dioses._

 _Aquellos ojos dorados como la arena escudriñaron a Odín y a Thor, pero apenas le echaron un vistazo a Loki. El Tramposo escondió su decepción detrás de una máscara de indiferencia._

 _Seth se levantó de su trono dorado y descendió del estrado hasta que se encontró cara a cara con Odín. Era más bajo que Thor por unos centímetros y mucho más delgado, pero tenía el aspecto endurecido de un guerrero experimentado._

— _¿Está usando maquillaje? —gruño Thor. Odín lo silenció con una mirada penetrante._

 _La risa de Seth retumbó como un trueno. Su voz, cuando habló, fue como acero bajo seda._

— _Es para apartar la arena y el sol de mis ojos y así poder ver mejor a mis enemigos._

 _Loki suspiró. Otro belicista._

— _Perdone a mi hermano —dijo, dando un paso adelante. Odín le dio una mirada aguda que decía que estaba hablando a destiempo—. Él es la fuerza. Yo el cerebro._

 _Eso le ganó una risa y una sonrisa torcida del faraón, que finalmente se tomó un momento para apreciar al hijo más joven de Odín._

— _Tú debes ser Loki —dijo—. He oído mucho de ti._

 _A Loki le gustó bastante cómo Seth pronunció su nombre._

— _Entonces tiene mis más sinceras disculpas, ya que es probable que todo sea cierto._

 _La sonrisa torcida de Seth se curvó aún más, y Loki se estremeció a pesar del calor sofocante._

 _Odín se aclaró la garganta y sonrió tensamente al faraón._

— _Este es, ciertamente, Loki, mi hijo menor —dijo—. Y este es Thor, mi hijo mayor. —Seth inclinó la cabeza cortésmente—. Creí que este sería un buen momento para que aprendieran un poco de tacto. —Les dio a cada uno una mirada penetrante ante esa última palabra. Thor bajó la cabeza, pero Loki no se molestó en fingir estar avergonzado._

* * *

—Para ser honesta —murmuró Bast—, creo que a Seth le gustó Loki por la misma razón que le gustaba Horus.

Tony casi se atragantó al escuchar aquello. ¿Acaso Horus no era su _sobrino_?

—¿Qué?

—Era joven, de cabello oscuro y audaz. A Seth tenía que recordarle a un Osiris más joven.

Tony se frotó la frente, ante el nudo de tensión formándose allí.

—¿Osiris, su _hermano_?

—En efecto. —Bast se rio de la expresión en su rostro—. Oh, cariño —dijo, dándole palmaditas en el brazo—, el amor entre hermanos no es algo tan extraño entre dioses.

Tony la miró fijamente. Tendría que hablar con Thor seriamente cuando todo esto hubiera terminado.

Como si leyera sus pensamientos, Bast añadió:

—Aunque menos común entre los Aesir, no te preocupes. —Ella se rio entre dientes quedamente.

—Entonces, um —Tony se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Seth sentía algo por su hermano?

—Oh, sospecho que sí. Solo el amor verdadero puede llevar a alguien a cometer cosas tan aborrecibles. Osiris amaba a su hermana Isis y se casó con ella. Seth se casó con su otra hermana, Neftis, pero fue una tapadera bastante endeble. Escuché que no se acostó con ella ni una sola vez.

Tony tomó un largo trago de su bebida. El alcohol finalmente estaba empezando a hacerle efecto, dejando que una agradable calidez se extendiera por su cuerpo.

—¿Ni una sola vez? —murmuró—. Síp, parece que le gustaban exclusivamente los tipos.

Bast asintió.

—Osiris lo rechazaba en cada oportunidad, e Isis lo molestaba con su ingenio y sus trucos mágicos. Llegó a odiarlos a ambos.

—¿Y entonces cortó a Osiris en pedacitos?

Tony contuvo el aliento, esperando que su JARVISpedia se hubiera equivocado, pero Bast asintió. Él gimió.

—Entonces, veamos: no pudo tener a Osiris, así que lo asesinó; no pudo tener a Horus, así que _intentó_ asesinarlo. —Miró a Bast con impotencia—. ¿Dónde deja esto a Loki? —preguntó.

Bast bebió un largo trago.

—¿Por qué crees que te estoy contando todo esto? —le preguntó deliberadamente.

Tony se pasó una mano por el cabello. Esto era malo. Esto era muy malo.

—De acuerdo, solo... solo continúa con tu historia.

* * *

 _Los labios de Seth eran calientes contra los suyos, y sabían a ozono y desierto. Loki se aferró a él, dedos pálidos dejando marcas en su piel bronceada._

 _La cabeza a Loki le daba vueltas y no era solo por el vino, su cuerpo era un solo pálpito._

— _Mi señor —jadeó. Seth se inclinó para lamer una línea por su garganta y—_

* * *

—Sí, sí, ya entendí. Lo hicieron. Fue ardiente. Continúa.

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres saber los detalles? Te vi... _apreciando_ a Seth antes.

—¿Cómo _sabes_ los detalles?

—Hay ojos y oídos en todos los rincones del palacio, y no fueron exactamente discretos. También puede o no que haya sido un gato en ese entonces.

Tony ya estaba familiarizado con esa táctica.

—Eso y un buen narrador sabe qué embellecer.

—Está bien, ahora mismo estoy tratando de decidir si estoy más asqueado que excitado, así que simplemente saltémonos ese baile, ¿sí?

—Muy bien.

* * *

 _Loki estaba enamorado. No había otra palabra para ello. Seth era encantador, guapo, inteligente, y podía derretir a Loki con una sola mirada. Por primera vez, el Tramposo se encontró completamente a merced de alguien._

 _Se escabullía de su habitación a la de Seth todas las noches después de que Thor estuviera dormido, y volvía a escabullirse de regreso a primera hora de la madrugada. Seth le mostró mucho en las horas intermedias._

* * *

—Ugh.

—Paciencia.

* * *

— _Podrías quedarte en Desheret —le dijo Seth una noche, las palabras se rozaron contra la piel sudorosa del cuello de Loki—. Podrías quedarte conmigo._

 _Loki se paralizó bajo sus manos. Había estado borracho de amor durante los últimos días, pero las palabras de Seth le desembriagaron en un instante. Seth era glorioso, sí, pero Loki no estaba listo para dejar a su familia, a su hogar, solo para ser quien calentara su cama._

— _Seth, mi señor, yo—_

— _Estás a punto de negarte. —Seth arrastró sus labios sobre la curva del hombro de Loki—. Voy a convencerte._

 _Loki le dejó intentarlo._

* * *

Bast se detuvo para volver a llenar sus jarros con un movimiento de sus largos dedos.

—Loki lo rechazó educadamente —dijo—. Después, menos educadamente cuando Seth insistió en el asunto. Ahí fue cuando todo empezó a salirse de control.

* * *

 _Hathor era joven y hermosa. Tenía muslos firmes de bailarina y la ronca voz de la tentación personificada. Loki comenzó a pasar menos tiempo con Seth y más con ella, intercambiando libros y discutiendo sobre política y filosofía._

 _En comparación, su tiempo juntos era inocente, pero Seth se dio cuenta y se disgustó._

 _Dijo lo peor que se le podía decir al Dios de la Travesura._

— _¿Me_ lo _prohíbes? —escupió Loki._

 _Entonces Loki hizo lo peor que uno podía hacerle a Seth._

 _Se rio de él, amarga y burlonamente._

 _Seth apretó los puños mientras nubes de tormenta se formaban sobre el palacio._

— _Oh, por favor, mi señor —se burló Loki, rostro justo en frente del de Seth, esta vez a manera de desafío en lugar de invitación—, como si pudieras decidir con quien paso o no mi tiempo._

 _Seth sonrió tensamente._

— _Creo que descubrirás que puedo hacerlo, niño —dijo en voz baja._

 _Algo en sus ojos envió un escalofrío incómodo por la columna de Loki._

— _Soy el rey, y harás lo que te ordene._

 _Loki se burló._

— _¡No eres mi rey!_

 _Se movió para empujar a Seth, pero el faraón lo agarró del brazo, su agarre dolorosamente fuerte._

— _Estás en mi reino —dijo Seth con una voz demasiado tranquila—, en mi palacio. Eso te pone bajo mi mando._

 _Loki liberó su brazo y dio un paso atrás, frotando las marcas que Seth había dejado en su piel._

— _No te atrevas a tocarme —dijo Loki, voz peligrosamente baja. Repentinamente, deseó que su hermano estuviera allí, con toda su bravuconería y su furia. Deseó no haber abandonado sus habitaciones aquella noche._

 _Truenos retumbaron sobre su cabeza como para burlarse de aquel pensamiento. Seth dio un paso, luego otro, hasta que estuvo acorralando a Loki y el dios más joven tuvo que retroceder._

— _Haré lo que quiera —gruñó—. Y tú me obedecerás._

 _Por primera vez, Loki se encontró realmente asustado de Seth y de los ojos dorados que una vez había encontrado tan seductores._

* * *

—Vas a romper el jarro.

—¿Hmm? —Tony parpadeó, miró hacia sus manos y la forma en que las yemas de sus dedos estaban blancas donde se aferraban a su jarro. Se aclaró la garganta y lo situó en el suelo—. Cierto. Lo siento.

La sonrisa de Bast fue de complicidad.

—Guarda tu ira para cuando puedas usarla —dijo—. La peor parte está por venir.

* * *

 _Loki aún estaba temblando mientras regresaba furtivamente a las habitaciones que compartía con Thor, sus dedos temblaban alrededor de la manija de la puerta._

— _¿De vuelta tan pronto?_

 _Loki se puso rígido. Volvió sus ojos completamente abiertos hacia la voz y vio a su padre caminar lentamente hacia él por el pasillo, su único ojo agudo, penetrante. ¿Padre sabía que se había marchado?_

 _Miró fijamente a Odín, observándolo por primera vez. Había algo acusador en esa mirada de un solo ojo. Los labios de Loki trataron de modular sílabas entrecortadas por un largo, largo momento, antes de decir, forzando las palabras a través de la opresión en su garganta:_

— _¿Lo sabías?_

 _Odín soltó una carcajada._

— _Por supuesto que lo sabía —se quejó—. La pregunta es, ¿qué estás haciendo de regreso tan temprano?_

 _Y entonces Loki comprendió que la mirada acusadora de su padre no era por meterse con Seth sino por abandonar dichos amoríos. A Loki se le rompió el corazón, y sus ojos se entornaron mientras este descubrimiento hacia que la cabeza le diera vueltas. Se encontró pensando en el ajedrez, un juego midgardiano que le había divertido en su última visita, un juego que era una metáfora usada para la política._

 _Lentamente, la razón por la cual Odín había sido tan inflexible para que viniera con él tuvo sentido._

— _Tú planeaste todo esto, ¿cierto? —preguntó, acusadoramente. Se tambaleó hacia atrás, dando medio paso._

 _Algo parecido a la culpa o a una disculpa revoloteó a través del ojo de Odín._

— _Necesitábamos fortalecer nuestras relaciones con el nuevo régimen —dijo, y todo rastro de disculpa o remordimiento hubo desaparecido—. Sabía qué tipo de hombre era Seth, y sabía que, de todos en mi corte, tú serías el único que le gustaría. Siempre ha apreciado la astucia, la audacia y la... juventud. —Odín apartó la mirada incómodo ante esta última palabra._

— _¿Y entonces, qué? —se burló Loki—. ¿Pensabas prostituirme solo para congraciarte con él?_

— _¡No, claro que no! —dijo Odín, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras levantaba las manos—. Sabía que se interesaría por ti, pero eso era todo lo que era necesario. El que le correspondieras dependía solo de ti —agregó Odín, su ojo ahora duro como el pedernal—. Pero ahora te has enredado en todo este lío político. No podemos darnos el lujo de perder a Desheret como aliado. —Se acercó a Loki, quien lo miró boquiabierto, sintiéndose pequeño bajo esa mirada de un solo ojo—. Así que sin importar lo que haya sucedido, necesitas arreglar las cosas._

— _¿Qué? —espetó Loki—. ¡No! ¡No sabes cómo es, padre!_

 _La expresión de Odín se suavizó, pero solo un poco. Puso una mano en el hombro de Loki._

— _Lo siento, Loki —dijo—, pero tienes que entender. Como rey, tengo que poner el bien de mi gente por encima de mí mismo, incluso por encima del bien de mi propia familia. Como heredero potencial, lamentablemente la misma carga recae sobre ti. —Se veía triste entonces, viejo, y mientras se daba la vuelta, Loki sintió el pánico cerrarse como un puño en su garganta._

— _No —dijo Loki en un siseo tembloroso—, ya me cansé de ti. De los dos. —Corrió de regreso hacia la noche, lágrimas frustradas empañando las comisuras de sus ojos._

* * *

—¡Oh _, tienes_ que estar bromeando! —Tony la miró con incredulidad—. ¿Cómo diablos pudo hacer eso? ¿Y a su propio _hijo_?

Bast suspiró y no dijo nada.

«Buenos hombres y política», recordó Tony. Odín podría ser un buen rey, pero era un padre terrible.

Pensó en la mortalidad recién adquirida de Loki y sintió que le hervía la sangre. Seth y Odín eran muy parecidos.

Se preguntó qué decía esto de Loki.

—Entonces, qué, ¿Loki tuvo que volver arrastrándose con ese imbécil? —Eso, sospechó Tony, habría sido un peor tormento para Loki.

—No exactamente —respondió Bast—. Tras dos días de silencio iracundo y después de encontrar un nido de serpientes en su cama, Odín amenazó con dejar a Loki aquí cuando regresara a Asgard. Loki dejó una última serpiente en el zapato de Odín y huyó hacia el desierto. El rey le dijo a Seth que Loki estaba consternado por perder su favor, y Seth fue lo suficientemente orgulloso como para creérselo.

* * *

 _Loki gritó hacia los cielos hasta quedarse ronco, pidiendo y luego ordenando a Heimdall que abriera el Bifrost. La arena crujía bajo sus pies mientras caminaba furiosamente en círculos, y el aire seco estaba haciendo que le ardieran los ojos. Después se conformó con maldecir al cielo, profiriendo toda clase de sugerencias groseras sobre las madres de Heimdall (las nueve)._

 _Aun así solo hubo silencio._

 _Loki gruñó, pateó la arena y tiró de su cabello. Entonces solo le quedaba la opción B: rezar a las Nornas para que hubiera un pasaje a otro mundo en algún lugar cercano y que no muriera de insolación en el camino._

 _Deseó haber tenido un plan al marcharse. O al menos haber tomado un carruaje._

* * *

—Está bien, _sé_ que no estabas cerca para ver todo eso.

—Alguna vez deberías tomarte un trago con Heimdall. Ha visto toda clase de cosas interesantes.

—Entonces, espera, ¿él sabía que Loki estaba deambulando por el desierto y simplemente lo ignoró?

—Oh, estaba prestando mucha atención, pero Odín le había prohibido abrir el Bifrost para Loki.

—Odín es un grandísimo idiota, ¿no?

—Lo mismo podría decirse de Loki, pero supongo que la «idiotez» es subjetiva. Y estoy segura de que Heimdall acaba de escucharte decir eso.

—Magnífico.

* * *

 _Las Nornas nunca habían sido generosas con Loki, y ese día no fue la excepción. No había llegado muy lejos y el calor ya se había filtrado en sus poros y nublado sus pensamientos. Esto era una tontería, lo sabía, inoportuno y mal planeado, y su sola terquedad era lo que le mantenía avanzando._

 _Prácticamente podía sentir su piel hirviendo y se tambaleó, cayendo de rodillas, sin escuchar el sonido de los cascos de los caballos detrás de él. Se acercaron más y más, y por un momento confundió sus pisadas con el sordo pálpito de su corazón en sus oídos. Solo cuando una sombra misericordiosa cayó sobre su rostro fue que levantó la vista._

 _La cara de Seth se veía borrosa, pero Loki reconocería ese cabello carmesí en cualquier lugar._

 _Loki suspiró y bajó la cabeza, derrotado._

— _Oh, niño —murmuró Seth. Su mano se sentía fresca en la nuca de Loki—. El desierto es especialmente cruel contigo._

— _Mi señor, —dijo Loki, arrastrando las palabras debido a su lengua algodonosa, pero Seth le dijo que guardara silencio._

 _Un fuerte brazo se envolvió alrededor del pecho de Loki y lo puso de pie, soportando su peso cuando sus piernas temblaron debajo de él._

— _Lamento mis duras palabras —murmuró—. No debí hablarte así. ¿Regresarás a Ombos conmigo?_

 _Loki se relajó contra él lentamente. Le gustaba que le dieran elección, y le gustaba la suavidad y las disculpas en la voz de Seth. No pensó demasiado en el hecho de que Seth se había disculpado por sus palabras, pero no por los pensamientos que le habían llevado a pronunciarlas. Podría hacer esto, pensó. Pero por Seth y por él, no por Odín._

 _Asintió, y Seth besó su cabello y medio guio, medio llevó a Loki hasta su carruaje. Mantuvo firmemente apretada su cintura en el camino de regreso y le susurró palabras suaves al oído._

* * *

Tony ahora estaba sobre su espalda, mirando las estrellas. La cálida brisa se había vuelto fría, y Bast había invocado un par de mantas para ellos. Estaba acurrucado bajo la suya y esto le recordó a cuando era niño, acampando afuera y contando historias bajo el cielo.

—Entonces se reconciliaron —dijo.

—Sí.

—¿Qué pasó?

Bast hizo una pausa para estirarse, arqueando la espalda.

—Bueno —dijo ella—. Creo que ustedes, humanos, tienen una frase sabia que aplica en este caso: la historia vuelve a repetirse.

Tony la miró y arqueó una ceja.

—Entonces, qué, ¿esta vez Seth encontró a Loki besuqueándose con Hathor?

—No con Hathor, no —dijo ella—. La había enviado lejos tan pronto como tuvo oportunidad para hacerlo. —Soltó un suspiro—. Thor.

—¿Estás _bromeando_? —dejó escapar Tony.

—Bueno, no, no estaban _besuqueándose_ —añadió, riendo—. Loki y Thor estaban siendo... bueno, estaban siendo Loki y Thor. —Se encogió de hombros y se recostó contra la pared, enterrándose en su manta—. Loki empezó a pasar más tiempo junto a Thor, sospecho que como mecanismo de defensa. Si Seth se comportaba de una forma que no fuera cariñosa con su hermano delante de Thor, entonces habría un derramamiento de sangre. A Seth, por su parte, sospecho, se le recordó una vez más muy de cerca su relación con Osiris.

—Este tipo tiene algún tipo de complejo —dijo Tony, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Podrían nombrar un trastorno en su honor. Síndrome de Seth: los síntomas incluyen idiotez, obsesiones incestuosas y ningún sentido de los límites.

Bast se rio nerviosamente.

—Como sea, Seth una vez más intentó imponerse, y cuanto más lo intentaba, más Loki lo desafiaba. Ya sabes cómo es Loki cuando ha sido insultado. Sabía exactamente cómo provocar a Seth, cómo irritarlo, y todo rápidamente escaló de una simple discusión. Se... —Su voz se fue apagando y le dio a Tony una mirada evaluadora.

Tony frunció el ceño y se sentó.

—¿Se qué?

—Se puso feo —dijo en voz baja—. Tan feo que Odín amenazó con cortarle los genitales a Seth. Tan feo como para llevar a Loki y a Thor de regreso a casa esa noche.

Las manos de Tony se retorcieron en su manta.

—¿Qué pasó exactamente? —se obligó a preguntar. Su ira estaba de regreso, hirviendo de nuevo bajo su piel, y deseó que Loki estuviera allí con él, para así saber que estaba a salvo.

Bast abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces.

—No quieres saber los detalles —murmuró.

* * *

Jeez, no saben cuánto adoro este capítulo y todo este fic en general, sin embargo eso será todo por ahora, así que espero que les haya gustado.

Como siempre, gracias por leer y seguir ahí, lo aprecio mucho. Si tienen alguna duda o alguna sugerencia, no duden en decírmelo, consideraré cada una de ellas. Haré todo lo posible por actualizar pronto, pero esta vez no prometeré nada.

Cuídense mucho.


	9. Posesiones

**Disclaimer:** Ya saben, nada, absolutamente nada me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel (y a Disney) y la historia a **MaverikFlame** , esta es una traducción.

En vista de que no pude actualizar en vísperas de fin de año, quise hacer todo lo posible para que fuera rápido y acá estoy. Sé que hablo mucho y ya no debería comprometerme con nada, pero haré todo lo posible por subir un nuevo capítulo el sábado como lo había planeado, para así quedar un poco a mano con ustedes por la espera.

Quiero desearles además un feliz año nuevo, espero que todos sus propósitos se cumplan y que este sea un año lleno de cosas buenas para toda/os ustedes. También quiero agradecerles sus lecturas y sus favoritos durante el año que terminó. Me alegra que sigan acá conmigo y ver que les haya gustado lo que comparto. Tengo muuuuchas cosas para este año, cosas maravillosas que a mí personalmente me han encantado (no necesariamente de este fandom, pero igual y les interesa) y espero poder compartirlas pronto con ustedes.

Sin ser más, gracias por estar ahí.

Disfruten.

* * *

 **Posesiones**

Loki casi no le encuentra. Cuando lo hizo, fue para verlo tumbado tranquilo en un balcón y compartiendo un trago con Bast. Hablaban como viejos amigos, riéndose, bromeando y golpeteándose uno en el brazo del otro.

Loki esperó sentir rabia, celos, _algo_. Después de todo, Bast era hermosa, y hubo un tiempo en el que Tony se habría acostado con ella sin dudarlo.

Cuando la indignación nunca llegó, Loki se dio cuenta de que era porque confiaba en Tony, porque sabía cuán lejos Tony iría — _había ido_ — por él. Era una sensación extraña, esta satisfacción, especialmente cuando los celos habían sido parte de su naturaleza durante tanto tiempo.

Loki los observó por un largo momento, vio los ojos de Tony abrirse con absorta atención, su rostro expresivo contraerse de maneras que ya conocía de memoria. No pudo entender lo que estaban diciendo, y una parte suya no quiso saberlo.

Miró hacia el alto techo, imaginó que estaba mirando a través de él a un cielo despejado y más allá hacia las estrellas.

—Heimdall, sé que puedes escucharme —murmuró—. Sé que me ves y que sabes lo que planeo hacer. No espero tu ayuda ni la quiero. Solo te pido que, si algo sucede, te asegures de que Tony regrese a casa sano y salvo. Se lo debes a Thor aunque no lo hagas por Tony y por mí.

No hubo respuesta, por supuesto, y Loki sonrió hacia el techo antes de darse la vuelta.

* * *

Los dedos de Loki se deslizaron por las elegantes curvas de la tinta sobre el papiro. El pergamino era áspero contra su tacto, más áspero que el blanco papel de impresora de 8 por 11 que tanto les gustaba a los humanos. Más que el calor, el olor del papiro le trajo recuerdos de su juventud, de estar sentado, con las piernas cruzadas, en un rincón de la biblioteca con rollos que se enrollaban sobre sus rodillas. Recuerdos de Hathor enseñándole a leer los jeroglíficos en lugar de utilizar la Lengua de Todos para traducirlos.

—Sabía que podría encontrarte aquí.

La sonrisa nostálgica de Loki de deslizó de sus labios al escuchar la voz de Seth. Enrolló el papiro que estaba leyendo y lo colocó en la mesa, sentándose de nuevo en su silla.

—No sabía que estaba buscándome, mi señor.

Seth sonrió con su sonrisa más tierna y encantadora mientras se acercaba y apoyaba su cadera contra el borde de la mesa. Era una expresión que una vez le había hecho estremecerse. Ahora solo le parecía falsa.

—Te fuiste repentinamente después de la pelea con Apofis —dijo Seth—. Quería asegurarme de que no estuvieras herido.

—Y ya ves que no lo estoy —dijo Loki, fríamente educado.

—Eso me complace.

Loki se tragó un comentario sarcástico, pero se puso rígido cuando Seth alcanzó su rostro y trazó un pulgar por su pómulo. Hizo una mueca, piel dolorida y caliente bajo el toque de Seth, y el faraón rio entre dientes.

—Deberías tener cuidado con el sol —dijo—. Tus mejillas están tan rojas como las de una virgen ruborizada.

Loki se burló y apartó la mano de Seth. Su piel todavía ardía desagradablemente donde Seth le había tocado y no era solo por el sol.

—Eso es algo que ambos sabemos que no soy.

—Así es.

La piel le picaba bajo la mirada de Seth, y se aclaró la garganta, poniéndose de pie. La biblioteca estaba silenciosa y quieta, sin guardias custodiándola. Seth y él estaban solos en un desierto de otro tipo. Era un lugar en el que no quería estar.

—Discúlpeme, mi señor. —Loki pasó por su lado, empujándolo.

—¿Debes seguir huyendo de mí? —La mano de Seth lo detuvo, encajándose en la curva de su codo y jalándolo hacia atrás—. Me gustaría hablar contigo un momento, querido.

—Creí que ya estábamos «hablando», mi señor —masculló Loki el epíteto.

Seth rio entre dientes, y sus ojos eran suaves, llenos de admiración mientras decía:

—Oh, cómo he extrañado esa aguda lengua tuya. —Su mano aún estaba en el brazo de Loki, su agarre afianzándose cuando el otro dios trató de liberarse. Loki miró a Seth con recelo mientras el dios de cabellos de fuego se erguía en toda su altura. Se encontró cara a cara con piel dorada y ojos azules, y odió a su cuerpo por dejar que la presencia de Seth ahora hiciera latir su corazón como en aquel entonces, incluso después de... _todo_. Seth extendió la mano y acarició su mejilla, soltando finalmente su brazo y Loki se apartó del contacto, mirada intensificándose. La sonrisa de Seth se torció, se volvió agridulce mientras apartaba la mano.

—Lo siento —dijo—, por cómo te traté. He cambiado mucho a través de los siglos, debes saberlo. Nunca te lastimaría de ese modo nuevamente. Tienes mi palabra.

Ahora estaba parado terriblemente cerca. Loki no notó su juego de avance y retroceso hasta que su espalda se encontró con las estanterías y pudo sentir el calor del cuerpo de Seth a unos cuantos centímetros del suyo. Papiros arrugados contra su espalda y bajo sus palmas. Tragó saliva, intentó no mirar las líneas de piel expuesta delante de él o recordar cómo se habían sentido una vez esas mismas líneas contra su piel.

—Seth —murmuró Loki. Odió cuán entrecortado le salió el nombre y cómo ese sonido hizo _sonreír_ al faraón.

—Sé sobre ti y el humano —susurró Seth. Los ojos de Loki se ensancharon, y Seth rio entre dientes—. Ni siquiera estoy sorprendido, y no te preocupes, no estoy enojado. Parece un juguete divertido.

»—Pero tú y yo —dijo Seth, inclinándose hacia delante para murmurar en el oído de Loki—, siempre estuvimos destinados a estar juntos. —Loki se estremeció al sentir su aliento caliente contra su oído. La mano de Seth se arrastró hasta su garganta, yemas de dedos ligeras y cariñosas, pero eran una amenaza oculta contra su tráquea—. Así que diviértete con tu juguete humano —todavía le quedan unos cuantos años— pero tú eres mío y siempre lo serás.

Loki tragó saliva a pesar de su seca garganta, manos sudorosas agarrándose a la estantería detrás de él.

—Él no es mi «juguete» —dijo, voz dura—. Y yo no soy «tuyo».

Loki sabía que debía alejarse, pero ahí aún estaba esa mezcla arraigada de miedo y deseo que sentía al estar junto a Seth, que quedaba de su juventud.

—Te dije que no me mintieras. —La voz de Seth era dulce, pero su mano se apretó en la garganta de Loki, presionándose en los moretones en forma de dedos que ya le había causado.

Repentinamente, el calor del cuerpo de Seth se apartó hacia atrás y lejos de él, y Loki miró, sobresaltado, al ver las manos de Tony sobre los hombros de Seth, jalando y después apartando al dios. Los ojos de Tony eran oscuros, su rostro _lívido de rabia_ , y Seth lo miró por encima del hombro.

—¡No lo toques _, carajo_! —gruñó Tony, manos apretadas en puños de nudillos blancos. Loki lo observó. Había visto a Tony enojado antes, pero nunca tan _furioso_.

—Regresa a tu pozo de arena, niño —se burló Seth—. Loki y yo estamos teniendo una conversación de _adultos_. —Miró a Loki de arriba a abajo sugestivamente mientras decía esto, y Loki solo logró agarrar la muñeca de Tony mientras su brazo se balanceaba hacia atrás listo para dar un golpe.

—Tony —siseó Loki, suplicante, situándose entre el humano y Seth. Sin su armadura, enfrentar a Tony sería como pisar una hormiga. Seth miró a Tony con ojos entrecerrados, músculos tensos y listos para pelear, pero Loki levantó una palma en un gesto conciliador—. No —le gritó a Seth. Su mano mantuvo su fuerte agarre en el brazo de Tony.

—Entonces dile a tu mascota —gruñó Seth— que aprenda cuál es su lugar.

Loki afianzó su agarre en el brazo de Tony cuando este se tensó como si estuviera listo para tratar de golpear nuevamente al dios.

—Él ya sabe cuál es su lugar —dijo Loki, y Tony se detuvo para mirarlo—. Y él no es mi _mascota_.

La mirada de Seth se volvió de golpe hacia el rostro de Loki, y pareció sorprendido por esta respuesta. Loki sostuvo aquella mirada con una mirada dura. Casi podía ver los engranajes girando en la mente de Seth mientras intentaba descifrar esto.

—Muy bien —dijo Seth vacilante antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación, con los hombros en una línea tensa.

Loki lo vio alejarse, lentamente soltó su agarre de la muñeca de Tony.

—Loki. —Había tanta emoción y angustia en la voz de Tony, en sus ojos cuando se volvió para mirar al dios. Hizo que los ojos de Loki se entornaran—. ¿Te lastimó?

Esto le enfureció, apartó la mano de Tony mientras se extendía para alcanzar su hombro. Había algo extraño en la voz de Tony, y Loki no pudo evitar pensar que él ya lo _sabía_ todo.

—No soy una damisela en peligro —espetó bruscamente—. ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir?

—¿Es en serio? No puedo preguntarte si estás bien. —Tony suspiró y se frotó la frente.

—No es necesario, ya que estoy bien.

—Estás temblando.

Loki cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, plegando sus manos temblorosas contra sus costados.

—Soy capaz de protegerme —gruñó. Quería golpear algo, romper algo, ver arder el desierto—. No estoy _indefenso_. — _No más, nunca más_ —. Y no soy una muñeca frágil para que me mantengas a salvo y encerrada.

—Loki...

—¡ _No_ soy suyo para que me reclame como tal, y _no_ soy tuyo para que me protejas! ¡No pertenezco a nadie más que a mí mismo!

Salió hecho una furia de la habitación, y aunque Tony lo miró con ojos abiertos y heridos, no lo siguió. Loki estaba molesto y se desquitó con los pasillos hasta que pudo comenzar a desenredar su nudo de emociones.

No había ignorado la ironía de que había sido fácil para él apartar a Tony, pero no a Seth. Quizá ese era el meollo del asunto: Tony _permitió_ que lo apartara, cuando Seth le habría castigado por ello. Tony quería que Loki _eligiera_ estar con él.

Y Loki acababa de dejarlo. Maldijo y dio media vuelta, pero cuando regresó Tony ya se había marchado.

* * *

Tony cerró los ojos y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—Bueno, eso podría haber salido mejor —murmuró.

Bast le había contado todo — _todo_ — y Tony prefería freírse en el desierto a que Loki estuviera en el mismo edificio que ese idiota coronado. Consideró seguir a Loki solo para asegurarse de que Seth le dejara en paz, pero sabía que Loki se tomaría esto como una afrenta personal. Además, Tony era un poco inútil sin su armadura.

En serio, ¿por qué no podían haber tenido una fiesta de compromiso normal? Tragos y shawarma, eso era lo que él había dicho. Pero _no_ —

Una mano lo agarró por la garganta, jalándolo hacia atrás contra un pecho duro y cortándole la respiración.

—Tú, pequeño mortal, has abusado de mi hospitalidad.

¡Oh! mierda.

* * *

Y eso será todo por ahora, si todo sale bien nos leemos el sábado.

Gracias por los favoritos y por seguir ahí.

¡Cuídense mucho!


	10. Punto de inflexión

**Disclaimer:** Ya saben, nada, absolutamente nada me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel (y a Disney) y la historia a **MaverikFlame** , esta es una traducción.

Lo prometido es deuda, sin ser más... ¡disfruten!

* * *

 **Punto de inflexión**

Horas más tarde, Loki aún no había encontrado a Tony. No es que estuviera buscándolo enérgicamente. Simplemente había estado deambulando por el palacio, después por Ombos esperando tropezar con él. Si había estado buscando en los rostros de los transeúntes aquella barba familiar, bueno, era solo por la costumbre.

* * *

Para cuando Loki regresó al palacio y a sus habitaciones, era más de madrugada que de noche, esas horas semi-dulces antes del amanecer. Sus ojos estaban ensombrecidos, sus hombros caídos, pero su semblante endurecido mientras se quitaba sus botas y chaqueta. Parecía exhausto, desanimado, y un poco preocupado.

Seth sonrió cuando Loki finalmente advirtió su presencia y se quedó inmovil, con un brazo aún en la manga de su chaqueta. Pudo ver cómo inmediatamente el ceño del asgardiano se fruncía, y alzó las manos en un gesto conciliador.

—Estoy aquí solo para disculparme —dijo, cejas levantadas en una súplica—. Malinterpreté la naturaleza de tu afecto hacia el humano. No debí haberte presionado de esa forma.

Loki terminó de quitarse la chaqueta y la arrojó al suelo.

—No debiste presionarme de esa forma independientemente de Tony —dijo, mandíbula apretada.

Seth asintió y bajó la cabeza, avergonzado. Algo en su interior se emocionó al ver a Loki enfadado, ante el fuego en sus ojos sorprendentemente verdes. Siempre le había encantado Loki de esta manera, feroz y enojado, como una criatura salvaje legendaria. Era difícil reprimir una sonrisa cuando Loki lo estaba mirando tan hermosamente.

—Perdóname —dijo Seth, juntando sus manos detrás de su espalda—. Eres una tentación difícil de resistir.

Loki se burló mientras sus ojos revoloteaban de arriba a abajo, examinándolo.

—Quizá deberías esforzarte más —murmuró—. Así que dime, ¿dónde está Anthony?

Seth parpadeó, fingiendo una mirada de perpleja sorpresa.

—¿Por qué me lo preguntas? —respondió, quizá demasiado inocente.

—Creo que sabes por qué.

Esta vez, Seth fingió una mirada de dolor.

—¿Tanto desconfías de mí?

—En una palabra, sí.

Ahora había daño real bajo su afectación. El desprecio en las palabras de Loki le dolía incluso aunque el ardor de su temperamento le emocionaba. Seth se atrevió a acercarse, lentamente, un paso por cada respuesta. Sus manos se quedaron unidas detrás de su espalda de una manera no amenazadora pero superior.

—Querido —dijo Seth—, no lastimaría a alguien que amas. Sin importar lo que pienses de mí, a pesar de mi pasada estupidez, siempre te he amado, a mi manera. Deseo que seas feliz.

Algo incierto suavizó el filo en la mirada de Loki. Seth resistió el impulso de tocar las líneas de su rostro, endurecido y agudo ahora con la edad.

—Eso aún no responde mi pregunta, Seth.

Seth suspiró pesadamente y se volteó, poniendo una cantidad estratégica de distancia entre ambos.

—Sí, sobre eso —respondió—. Lo defendiste con tanta vehemencia, que pensé que era mejor que no lo supieras. Al menos no todavía.

Loki se enderezó ante esto, y esta vez fue él quien se acercó.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Eran casi de la misma estatura, con Seth un pelo o dos más alto como mucho, de modo que, cuando se volvió, estaba mirando a esos enojados ojos verdes que tanto le fascinaban. Una vez pensó en sacárselos cuando Loki siglos atrás le había hecho enfurecer hasta sus límites, solo para evitar que siguieran provocándolo.

—Quiero decir que, tal vez, deberías preguntarle a Bast.

Sus ojos verdes se entornaron, afilados, calculadores.

—Solo escúpelo, mi _señor_.

—Quiero decir —dijo Seth dulcemente—, que él todavía está en su cama.

Loki no mostró ninguna reacción, simplemente se quedó mirándolo y mirándolo fijamente.

Seth sabía que ahora tenía que ser cuidadoso. Se aclaró la garganta y continuó:

—¿Acaso pelearon ustedes dos? Porque parecía bastante molesto cuando corrió hacia sus brazos. Pensé que ya estaría de regreso, pero claramente pretende pasar la noche con ella.

Ojos verdes _centellaron_ , y un músculo se movió en la mandíbula de Loki.

—No te creo.

Seth se inclinó hacia delante de modo que sus rostros estaban a centímetros de distancia.

—Entonces, por favor, ve a verlo tú mismo.

La mirada de Loki se deslizó hasta sus labios y luego regresó a sus ojos, y había algo oscuro allí, oculto bajo su rabia. Antes de que pudiera pensar en _cuánto_ deseaba tocarlo, Loki se impulsó hacia adelante y él mismo presionó sus labios contra los suyos.

Seth rápidamente superó su conmoción y acercó al dios más joven contra su cuerpo, su propia sangre cantando de victoria cuando Loki le permitió profundizar el beso. Los labios helados de Loki sabían a casa. Manos frías trazaron las líneas de su torso y lo apretujaron a través de su taparrabos.

Seth envolvió sus manos en el largo cabello de Loki y se apartó lo suficiente para reír contra los labios del otro dios.

—Todos estos años —jadeó—. Sabía que volverías a mí.

Loki le devolvió la sonrisa y se tragó su risa antes de que Seth pudiera ver la tristeza en sus ojos.

* * *

Para ser alguien que podía permitirse las más finas sábanas de seda, Tony parecía despertarse en medio de tierra y piedra con demasiada frecuencia.

Gimió por su amoratada garganta lo cual envió una oleada de dolor a través de su dolorida cabeza mientras se sentaba en sus magulladas rodillas. La calidad de la arena y la tierra era familiar bajo sus palmas, sabía familiar en su lengua, y después el aire se sintió viciado y sofocante y Tony no pudo encontrar aire, no podía respirar, no podía respirar, no podía _respirar,_ no podía, _no pudo_ —

Media hora después, estaba acurrucado en la esquina de su celda, tembloroso, sudoroso y agotado mientras se liberaba de las garras de un ataque de pánico.

Este era un calabozo diferente, en un desierto diferente, se recordó. Él ya había salido de ese _otro lugar_.

Solo para asegurarse, echó un vistazo por debajo de su camisa para ver su reactor de arco, pulido y prístino y definitivamente no era el que había fabricado en Afganistán. Dejó escapar un sollozo estremecedor ante este descubrimiento y presionó las palmas de sus manos en sus ojos.

Estaba en Desheret, se dijo. Había sido noqueado por el ex de Loki, y— _Loki_.

Oh, mierda, _Loki._ Estaba solo, y Seth estaba—

El roce de metal sobre piedra sacó a Tony de un segundo ataque de pánico. Dejó caer sus manos en su regazo y levantó la vista para ver a Bast en la puerta ahora abierta. Llevaba una capucha y las sombras ocultaban gran parte de su rostro, pero Tony reconoció sus largos dedos y la hermosa curva de sus labios. Esos labios estaban apretados de preocupación o de miedo.

—Tony —susurró—. Soy yo.

—Hola, Bast —respondió con una voz ahogada, cautelosa—. ¿Vas a sacarme de aquí?

Bast sonrió débilmente.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Dónde está Loki?

Bast vaciló.

—Con el faraón —respondió ella. Le hizo un gesto para que se acercara a la puerta.

—No, espera. —Tony hizo un gesto para que ella se detuviera. Por mucho que quisiera largarse de aquí, había algo que necesitaba hacer primero—. Antes de irnos, ¿hay alguna forma de que puedas ponerme en contacto con Horus?

Bast echó hacia atrás su capucha para mirarlo más fácilmente, y las sombras sobre su ceño fruncido se despejaron.

—Imagino que sí, pero ¿para qué lo necesitas?

Tony tomó una profunda respiración y elevó su mandíbula.

—Porque voy a necesitar ayuda para patearle el trasero a Seth.

Las cejas de Bast se alzaron.

—Oh, Tony. Él no te lo ha dicho, ¿cierto?

Tony suspiró con frustración, ansioso por irse, ansioso por hacerle _daño_ a Seth.

—¿ _Quién_ no me ha dicho _qué_? —dijo, con los dientes apretados.

—Loki ha estado en contacto con Horus desde el día en que llegaron.

* * *

Las manos y los labios de Seth dejaban rastros ardientes en la piel de Loki. Su túnica yacía en una maraña en el suelo junto a sus botas, su chaqueta, y la corona y el collar de Seth. El corazón de Loki latía con fuerza en su pecho y en sus oídos, y Seth rio al sentir en sus labios su pulso, tomándolo como un indicio de su deseo. No lo era, Loki lo sabía; el tacto, el sabor y el peso de Seth le traían recuerdos nauseabundos, pero cada vez que Loki se estremecía, lo cubría con un suspiro entrecortado, y Seth no era el más listo.

Cuando Seth alcanzó la parte delantera de sus pantalones, Loki extendió una mano hacia la parte de atrás de ellos, sacó una pequeña daga y atacó. Con un grito de sorpresa, Seth retrocedió a tiempo para recibir un corte en el pecho en lugar de su garganta. Loki maldijo y volvió a intentarlo, pero Seth atrapó su muñeca mientras intentaba atacar otra vez. Seth _apretó_ , y Loki gritó, los huesos de su muñeca cedieron con un _crujido_ audible, daga deslizándose de sus flojos dedos.

Seth continuó apretando, y la frágil forma mortal de Loki casi gritó de agonía. Loki solo dejó escapar un quejido ahogado, apretando los dientes con tanta fuerza como para romperlos.

—Cómo te atreves —gruñó Seth, su rostro y cuello enrojecidos por la ira. Había algo feroz, salvaje y aterrador sobre la forma en que sus ojos resplandecían, en la forma en que su mandíbula parecía temblar bajo sus dientes.

Con su mano libre, le cruzó el rostro a Loki lo suficientemente fuerte como para que probara su propia sangre. Después tuvo una mano en la mandíbula del asgardiano, a un centímetro de asfixiarlo. Loki arañó la mano de Seth, sus uñas dejando pequeños surcos sangrientos que no hicieron nada por romper aquel agarre hermético.

—Suéltame —espetó. Pateó y se sacudió lo mejor que pudo con el peso de Seth encima de él.

—Pequeña puta traicionera —gruñó Seth, acercando el rostro de Loki y sacudiéndolo, sus dedos dejando moretones sobre moretones—. Pensé que nosotros... pensé que _tú_...

Pero entonces Seth relajó su agarre y entrecerró los ojos observando fijamente la garganta de Loki. Agarró su rostro y lo volteó hacia la luz para verlo mejor. Loki lo dejó, mirándole desafiante.

—¿Qué es esto?

Loki sabía que estaba mirando sus moretones, las marcas evidentes en forma de dedos en su garganta.

—¿No recuerda haberlos dejado, mi señor? —dijo, apretando los dientes.

Seth giró el rostro de Loki de regreso hacia él.

—Esos ya deberían haber sanado hace tiempo.

Loki se rio.

—¿Ves? —dijo con una sonrisa torcida y exangüe—. Todavía no tienes idea de lo que él significa para mí, ¿cierto?

Seth lo miró por un largo momento, luego otro, obviamente sin comprender. Y luego sus dorados ojos se ensancharon, y su agarre en el rostro de Loki se afianzó dolorosamente.

—Eres mortal —dijo, voz amenazadoramente baja, y Loki lo miró fascinado, divertido y cauteloso mientras el rostro del otro dios se oscurecía de ira, una ira peligrosa e insensata que solo solía guardar para Apofis y cuando le mencionaban a Osiris.

»—Es por eso que tu magia... maldito _tonto_ —gruñó Seth, y se irguió y arrojó a Loki lejos de él, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se estrellara contra la pared, lastimando su hombro y golpeando su cabeza. Loki gruñó por el impacto y se puso de pie, riendo satisfactoriamente a pesar de la sangre fluyendo por un costado de su rostro.

—¡Guardias! —rugió Seth en dirección a las puertas.

—Duele, ¿cierto? —se burló Loki—. Saber que elegí a un humano antes que a ti. —Seth se enfureció aún más, apretó los puños, y el viento aulló afuera mientras una tormenta nacía en lo alto—. Al menos Osiris eligió a otro dios.

Seth estuvo sobre él antes de que pudiera terminar esa frase, mano en un fuerte y doloroso apretón en su garganta, cortando palabras, risa y _respiración_. Los dientes de Loki castañearon mientras su cabeza se sacudía contra la pared.

—No juegues conmigo, Forjador de Mentiras —gruñó Seth, ojos dorados salvajes pero húmedos con lágrimas.

Loki arañó dedos fuertes como el acero, los aflojó lo suficiente como para decirle con desprecio:

—Entonces no juegues _conmigo_. ¿Dónde está él?

—Ahora debe de estar muerto. Le ordené a Bast que lo matara.

Loki sintió que se le helaba la sangre.

—Mentiroso —dijo en una voz baja. Tenía que estar mintiendo. _Tenía_ que ser así.

Seth respondió con una sonrisa burlona. Se volvió hacia la puerta de nuevo y gritó:

— _¡Guardias!_ —Frunció el ceño y gruñó de frustración.

Loki se rio suavemente, y Seth lo miró fríamente con ojos entornados.

—Se están tardado muchísimo tiempo, ¿no? —preguntó dulcemente.

Los ojos de Seth se abrieron completamente.

—¿Qué hiciste?

Loki sonrió mientras el mundo explotaba.

O mejor dicho, mientras las puertas parecían hacerlo, estallando de sus bisagras en una llamarada de calor y luz. Cerró los ojos para protegerse de la explosión, pero manchas oscuras aún salpicaban su visión cuando los abrió. Se rio a pesar de la presión del agarre de Seth.

Allí, en el marco de la arruinada puerta, estaba Iron Man, su mano acorazada seguía humeando y apuntando ahora hacia Seth. A su lado se encontraba un hermoso dios joven de piel dorada y ojos azules —o más bien, con _un_ ojo azul. Una implacable cicatriz circular ocupaba el lugar del segundo ojo, espantosa y expuesta ante el mundo.

—Hola, tío —dijo el dios de un solo ojo, nudillos blancos alrededor de una lanza dorada.

Loki pudo sentir como Seth se erizaba de furia.

— _Horus._

* * *

Y eso será todo por ahora, si todo sale bien nos leemos de nuevo en un par de días.

Como siempre, cualquier duda o sugerencia respecto a la traducción, bienvenida será.

Cuídense mucho y gracias por leer :)


	11. Secuelas

**Disclaimer:** Ya saben, nada, absolutamente nada me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel (y a Disney) y la historia a **MaverikFlame** , esta es una traducción.

* * *

 **Secuelas**

Primero, Tony vio a Seth agarrando a Loki por el cuello, un Loki sangrando, medio desnudo, y después, vio _rojo_.

Su casco resonó con el rugido de su furia, y todo lo que vio fue un par de ojos dorados sorprendidos antes de que su guantelete se envolviera en cabello rojo. Jaló a Seth hacia atrás y lejos de Loki y sujetó su cabello por la raíz con un puño mientras lo golpeaba con el otro. Huesos y cartílagos crujían bajo nudillos de metal, y sangre se derramaba de la nariz de Seth. Cuando Tony se detuvo, Seth colgaba débilmente de su agarre, ojos hinchados y aturdidos.

Tony lo miró y pateó su entrepierna en caso de que lo anterior no hubiera sido suficiente.

Loki y Horus se encogieron al unísono. Los ojos de Seth se abrieron de par en par y dejó escapar un largo y estrepitoso jadeo. Tony lo soltó, y Seth se desplomó, acurrucándose en posición fetal en el suelo.

Horus y Loki intercambiaron miradas.

—Así que este es el prometido —dijo Horus, señalando a Tony con su pulgar. Loki asintió—. Me gusta.

Tony levantó su visera y se volvió hacia Loki, preocupación reemplazando su ira, pero su: «¿Estás bien?» murió en sus labios cuando pudo ver bien al Tramposo. Sonriendo, Loki se recostaba contra la pared, piernas estiradas delante de él y cruzadas en el tobillo, sus manos cruzadas detrás de su cabeza. Si no fuera por la sangre que corría por el costado de su rostro, la muñeca hinchada y su garganta magullada, Loki habría parecido en todos los sentidos como alguien disfrutando de un espectáculo.

Como alguien que estaba exactamente donde quería estar.

Tony frunció los labios, pero al final, preguntó: «¿Estás bien?», de todas formas.

A unos cuantos pasos de distancia, Seth gimió. Loki sonrió y respondió:

—Mejor que nunca.

* * *

Tony estaba agradecido de que Horus estuviera de su lado, porque el hombre claramente iba en serio. Había cuerpos por todo el palacio, guardias con la garganta cortada, soldados mutilados. Tony se ahogó en su propia bilis ante la vista. Saber que todos eran _dioses_ hacía que fuera aún más incómodo, y Tony agradeció tener su traje.

Loki, por otra parte, parecía imperturbable y poco sorprendido, y Tony se preguntó por cuánto tiempo Loki había planeado esto. Supuso que debía estar molesto con él por no decirle, pero en este momento solo quería largarse de Desheret.

Consideró ofrecer su ayuda al ejército de Horus, pero no era exactamente como si le necesitaran y no estaba interesado en luchar las batallas de otra persona, se lo debiera o no. Loki ni siquiera se molestó en ponerse su armadura, insistiendo en que de todas formas ya había hecho su parte.

Al final, Tony y Loki se quedaron al margen, sentados en un hueco de la escalera y escuchando el eco del sonido de la batalla. Finalmente Bast se encontró con ellos, su vestido de lino salpicado de sangre, sus manos chorreando rojas hasta los codos.

—Hola, chicos —dijo ella, sonriendo cansadamente.

—Uh. —Tony le miró las manos empapadas de sangre—. Hola para ti también.

—Hola, Bast —agregó Loki. Su voz sonó débil, y Tony lo miró preocupado. Loki estaba desplomado contra la pared, su piel estaba pálida y sangre aún fluía por su rostro y Tony maldijo, recordando de golpe que Loki actualmente era mortal.

—No te ves bien, Loki —dijo Bast.

Loki asintió indiferente, cerrando los ojos.

Tony forcejeó con sus guanteletes, quitándoselos y colocándolos en la escalera junto a él. Sus manos desnudas revolotearon torpemente sobre Loki, sin saber dónde aterrizar o qué hacer. Loki le dio una mirada extraña.

Observando a Bast, Tony se humedeció los labios y sonrió sin poder contenerse.

—¿Tienes, uh, tienes alguna—?

Bast asintió y se fue antes de que Tony pudiera terminar la frase.

—Bien —murmuró.

Loki lo miró, ojos llenos de afecto pero también cansados y exasperados.

—Estás preocupado.

—No lo estoy.

El dios sonrió y palmeó una de las manos desnudas del humano. Tony se relajó, desinflándose y volteó su mano para palmear la de Loki, sonriéndole mientras la guerra y la carnicería rugía a su alrededor.

—Sabes —dijo Loki—, intentó convencerme de que estabas acostándote con Bast.

Tony resopló.

—¿Quién, Seth?

—Ajá.

Tony pensó en ello, asintiendo con aprobación.

—Está muy buena.

Loki arqueó una ceja.

—Uh. Eso no significa, no es que yo fuera a...

—Sé que no lo harías, idiota.

Tony parpadeó, sorprendido. Después de todo, _tenía_ cierta reputación.

—¿De verdad?

Loki apretó la mano de Tony.

—Cariño, puede que te diga idiota —dijo—, pero engañar al Dios de la Travesura es un nivel de idiotez completamente distinto que ni siquiera tú puedes alcanzar. —Su sonrisa no era del tipo tranquilizador, fue una que se ganó una risa nerviosa de parte de Tony.

Aun así, algo se alivió en el corazón de Tony al saber que Loki confiaba en él. No importaba si era por orgullo o por amor. Bueno. En general.

Bast regresó con (la mayor parte) sus manos limpias y trozos de tela. Tony intentó tomarlos, pero ella lo apartó a un lado, atendiendo a Loki ella misma.

Loki rodó los ojos, pero la dejó, haciendo una mueca de dolor solo cuando presionó la herida de su cabeza. Su mano se quedó enrollada alrededor de la de Tony.

Cuando Bast terminó de vendar la cabeza de Loki, los sonidos de la batalla ya se habían apaciguado. Ella se detuvo, oreja al viento, y sonrió antes de volver a trabajar ajustando y entablillando su muñeca. La mano del dios se apretó alrededor de la de Tony, y el humano estaba seguro de que se estaba mordiendo la lengua debido al dolor. Bast asintió con indiferencia mientras continuaba trabajando, ignorando la muestra de incomodidad de Loki.

Tony entrelazó sus dedos con los de Loki e intentó no moverse. La combinación de un escalón de piedra y el metal de su armadura contra su espalda era más que incómodo.

—¿Y entonces ahora qué? —preguntó.

—Ahora —murmuró Loki—, Horus recupera el trono de su padre de manos de su tío, y _amablemente_ nos envía de regreso a Asgard.

Tony se desplomó dramáticamente de alivio, las juntas de su traje de metal crujieron.

—Oh, gracias a Dios.

Entonces recordó por qué se habían marchado en primer lugar.

—Oh.

—En efecto —asintió Loki, mandíbula apretada.

Sintiendo sus pesados pensamientos, Bast los dejó solos en cuanto hubo terminado. Tony le dio las gracias, y ella los despidió con una sonrisa y un guiño.

—Cuídense, chicos —dijo, voz y ojos cariñosos de manera discordante junto a la sangre seca en sus manos.

La mano de Loki estaba fría en la de Tony, aunque no tan helada como siempre solía estarlo.

—¿De verdad, cómo te sientes? —le preguntó Tony. Pensó en Seth, en lo que Bast le había contado, en los morados evidentes alrededor de su garganta, en gatos y amor y mortalidad.

—Estoy bien.

El pulgar de Tony delineó el contorno de los nudillos de Loki.

—Creo que estás mintiendo.

Loki miró a Tony, ojos verdes pensativos pero sin decir nada.

—¿Confías en mí? —le preguntó.

Tony lo pensó por un momento, labios entre sus dientes.

—Sí —decidió finalmente mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa—. Sí, creo que sí, por loco que parezca.

Loki sonrió.

—Entonces cree en mis palabras. —Tras una larga pausa, añadió—: Incluso aunque _sean_ mentiras.

Tony se preguntó qué otra cosa Loki no le estaba contando.

* * *

En la sala del trono, Horus y sus seguidores cantaron y rieron mientras retiraban los cuerpos. Aquellos que habían aplaudido la victoria de Seth sobre Apofis ahora aplaudían la victoria de Horus sobre Seth. Así eran las cosas en Desheret.

Y en los calabozos debajo de ellos, Seth estaba sentado solo en la oscuridad, encadenado y derrotado. Soñó con el hermano al que había amado y asesinado, el sobrino al que despreciaba y la esposa a la que había rechazado; pero sobre todo soñó con Loki, besándolo y retorciéndole la garganta, desesperado.


	12. Hogar, dulce hogar

**Disclaimer:** Ya saben, nada, absolutamente nada me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel (y a Disney) y la historia a **MaverikFlame** , esta es una traducción.

* * *

 **Hogar, dulce hogar**

Asgard los recibió con lanzas en sus gargantas.

Tony sacudió la cabeza y parpadeó para apartar las manchas de sus ojos, todavía recuperándose del malestar por la teletransportación, pero las lanzas aún seguían ahí. Detrás de ellas había cascos astados y caras sombrías, la luz arco iris del Bifrost inundando el dorado y la piel en un caleidoscopio de colores.

—Sí, esto me lo esperaba —dijo Tony, asintiendo.

— _¡Hermano!_

Loki y Tony levantaron la vista y vieron un contorno rojo y rubio sobre sus cabezas. Cuando Thor aterrizó, el puente tembló. A Tony no le gustó cómo aquello hizo que las lanzas junto a su garganta saltaran, con o sin armadura.

Saludó a Thor con un movimiento de su cabeza.

—Esto también me lo esperaba.

Thor apartó a los guardias para pararse frente a la pareja.

—Loki, Tony, debo llevarles ante el Padre de Todo de inmediato.

Thor se detuvo a mitad de respiración. Su frente se arrugó mientras miraba a Loki, y Tony se dio cuenta que Loki lucía bastante lamentable con sus vendas ensangrentadas, piel quemada por el sol y la garganta amoratada. Loki se apoyó más contra él de una manera que le habría preocupado si el dios no hubiera trotado unos cuantos pasos minutos antes. Tony se contuvo de rodar los ojos y le siguió la corriente, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Loki.

Un trueno retumbó.

—¿Qué es esto? —gruñó Thor—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Quién te ha lastimado?

Loki suspiró con exagerado cansancio.

—Es una larga historia, grandote —respondió Tony. Más bruscamente, añadió—: Ahora, si no te importa, tengo unas cuantas cosas que me gustaría decirle al Padre de Todos los Idiotas.

Thor parpadeó, sorprendido.

—Por supuesto. Ven conmigo.

—¿Padre de Todos los Idiotas? —repitió Loki, en voz baja, ceja arqueada de diversión.

—¿Qué? ¿Ese _no es_ su título oficial?

* * *

Aparentemente, esta vez su llegada no mereció el trato real. En lugar de la sala del trono, fueron llevados al estudio privado de Odín, que para Tony fue perfecto, ya que en cuanto entró se encaminó directamente hacia el rey hasta que todos comenzaron a gritar. De nuevo tuvo lanzas en su garganta.

Con la visera levantada, Tony miró fríamente al guardia más cercano a él.

—Cuidado con el arpón, Liberen a Willy.

Odín hizo un gesto con la mano, y los guardias bajaron sus lanzas. Con las manos detrás de su espalda, el rey se acercó hasta Tony, parándose peligrosamente cerca de que le pateara el trasero. Loki estaba detrás de Tony, la mano de Thor sobre su codo, y Tony se preguntó si esta vez eran oficialmente prisioneros.

—Señor Stark —dijo Odín, su expresión era una máscara de simpatía—. Es bueno ver que está bien.

—Cierto. Cumplidos —murmuró Tony—. Al carajo con ellos. Qué gran regalo de bodas, ¿eh? ¿Convertir a su hijo en mortal?

La máscara de Odín se tornó decididamente menos simpática.

—¿Padre? —La voz de Thor era tanto una pregunta como una acusación. Tony sabía que las heridas de Loki hablaban por sí mismas.

Odín le lanzó una mirada a sus hijos.

—Esa fue mi sentencia —dijo—, por los crímenes de Loki. Ahora, en cuanto al intento de robo de las manzanas de Idun...

—Eso es injusto—

—Loki es un hombre adulto —espetó Odín, interrumpiendo a Tony—, ¡y como tal debe responsabilizarse por sus acciones!

—¡Y usted también! —gritó Tony, su voz resonando en el pasillo. Su propia ira lo sorprendió—. ¿Quién va a juzgarlo a usted por _sus_ crímenes?

—Stark —dijo Thor, una advertencia en su voz—. Recuerda que te estás dirigiendo al Rey de los—

—Oh, sé _exactamente_ a quién me estoy dirigiendo, Thor. ¡Tu padre! ¡El padre de _Loki_! —Apuntó un dedo en dirección a Odín (los guardias prepararon sus lanzas) y agregó—: ¡Y _ese_ es el único jodido título que me importa en este momento!

Odín estaba luchando por mantener su expresión neutral, y Tony podía verlo. Sus cejas apenas se crisparon, pero de alguna manera fue suficiente para suavizar su expresión. Tony esperó leer culpa bajo la máscara del rey.

—¿Y de qué crímenes me acusa, señor Stark? —preguntó Odín en una voz demasiado tranquila, demasiado neutral.

—¿ _Crímenes_? —se burló Tony—. Esto no es un juicio, Odín, pero ey — ¿qué tal por ser un padre de mierda? ¿Qué tal por lo que sucedió en Desheret? ¿Ese sí le parece un crimen?

La impasibilidad de Odín se quebró, una mueca arrugando su cuidadoso aplomo. Thor afianzó su agarre en su Mjolnir, mirada moviéndose entre su amigo y su padre, ceño fruncido, inquisitivo. La mano de Loki se envolvió alrededor del hombro de Tony y lo apretó.

—Aunque esto es conmovedor, cariño —murmuró, su voz al oído del humano—, prefiero no verte reducido en un pegote en medio del Hlidskjalf*.

Tony le lanzó una mirada.

—Ahora estoy muy enojado como para preguntarte qué demonios es un «hillid-what» —murmuró.

Loki sonrió débilmente.

—Eres un mortal atrevido, por hablarme de esa manera —dijo Odín. Se irguió en toda su altura y miró a Tony con desprecio, quien únicamente tragó saliva pero no titubeó—. Quiero que sepa que la estima que le tiene mi hijo es la única razón por la que todavía está vivo.

—Sí, bueno, la «estima» que me tiene su hijo es la única razón por la que estoy aguantando toda esta mierda en primer lugar, pero ya llegué a mi límite. —Tomó la mano de Loki que estaba en su hombro y la apretó entre la suya—. Vamos a casa. Estoy cansado, de mal humor, ¡y juro por Dios que a la próxima persona que me ponga una lanza en el rostro se la voy a meter por el culo! Vámonos, Vixen.

Loki permitió que Tony lo sacara del estudio, manos firmemente unidas, y a todos le pareció como si el dios estuviera luchando para no reírse. O sacar la lengua. Thor se hizo a un lado con una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza y miró fríamente a los guardias para que hicieran lo mismo.

—Eso fue increíblemente imprudente —murmuró Loki mientras Tony los conducía hacia el Bifrost.

—Sí, bueno, no me importa. —Tony redujo la velocidad, se detuvo y miró a Loki, la mano del dios todavía apretada entre la suya—. Siempre, _siempre_ , te defenderé, sabes —dijo—. Incluso aunque seas un dolor increíble en el trasero. Siempre lo haré.

Aquello trajo una ternura a los ojos de Loki que Tony quiso conservar por siempre.

—Esa es la manera más dulce en que alguien me ha dicho que soy un dolor en el trasero —dijo, pero Tony sabía que en realidad quería decirle « _Gracias_ ».

Los tacones de Frigga resonaron contra la piedra mientras se acercaba, atrayendo la atención de Tony y Loki. Rizos dorados se derramaban sobre sus hombros y una sonrisa críptica curvaba sus labios. Tony se movió nervioso, preguntándose cuál era el protocolo para dirigirse a la reina después de haber reprendido al rey.

—También se escucha por este pasillo —dijo Frigga, riendo mientras Tony hacía una mueca.

—Uh... lo siento. Mi señora.

Frigga se rio.

—Oh, no necesitas disculparte. Y sospecho que mi esposo está más impresionado que insultado al respecto. O al menos me aseguraré de que así sea.

Tony sonrió torpemente. Loki no estaba siendo de mucha ayuda.

—Ahora, el rey no puede retractarse de su sentencia —dijo Frigga—, pero la reina _puede_ mostrar misericordia.

Deslizó algo liso y frío en la palma vacía de Tony, algo que brilló dorado cuando lo sostuvo en la luz. Loki se puso rígido a su lado, y Tony la miró agudamente, buscando las palabras.

—¿Esto es—? —Ella asintió, su sonrisa era enigmática.

—Madre, yo...

Frigga lo hizo guardar silencio gentilmente y se puso de puntillas para besar la mejilla de Loki.

—Considéralo un regalo de bodas.

Los hombros de Tony se desplomaron mientras miraba la manzana.

—Este era el plan de Odín desde el principio, ¿cierto? —murmuró. Como rey, _tenía_ que castigar a Loki, o al menos hacer que pareciera como si le estuviera castigando. Muy bien, ahora se sentía como un idiota.

Frigga rio dulcemente.

—Querido, no sé si este fue el plan de _Odín_ , pero si conozco a mi hijo, sospecho que fue el suyo. —Le dio a Loki una mirada cómplice antes de presionar un beso en la mejilla de Tony también—. Cuídalo, ¿sí? —susurró en su oído. Él asintió automáticamente, y ella se alejó.

Tony miró a Loki, su mano todavía curvada alrededor de la manzana. A decir verdad, el dios se veía demasiado inocente.

—Eres un bastardo astuto.

—Me está dando demasiado crédito —respondió Loki remilgadamente—. Ciertamente no planeé lo de Desheret.

Tony al menos le creyó _eso_. Pasó las yemas de sus dedos sobre la suave superficie dorada.

—¿Y tú qué? —preguntó—. ¿No necesitas una también?

—La compartiremos —dijo Loki—. Comeré la mitad cuando tú te comas la mitad.

—Y. —El peso de la _eternidad_ era pesado en su mente—. ¿Si elijo no comer mi mitad?

—Entonces no comeré la mía.

Tony miró fijamente a Loki. El dios observó la manzana melancólicamente durante un momento más y luego se encontró con la mirada fija de Tony. Sonrió suavemente, tristemente, y apretó la mano de Tony en la suya.

—De cualquier forma —continuó—, planeo aguantarte por el resto de mi vida.

Tony no sabía qué decir ante esto. Incluso aunque supiera, su garganta había decidido cerrarse y ahogar cualquier palabra. Probablemente era más seguro de esta forma.

Deslizó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Loki y jaló al problemático dios hasta él para darle un beso. Loki rio entre dientes contra sus labios.

—Esto se está volviendo demasiado empalagoso —murmuró, ojos arrugados de diversión.

—Tienes razón —dijo Tony, besando el cuello del dios en su lugar—. Vamos a tener sexo en el palacio una vez más.

Loki se rio y apartó a Tony. Parecía... aliviado, casi feliz, y su sonrisa era contagiosa.

—Preferiría usar el Bifrost y tener sexo en «gracias-a-las-Nornas-que-estamos-en-casa».

—Hmm. Bien pensado.

Tony lo jaló de la mano, y corrieron hacia el Bifrost, hacia Heimdall, y hacia casa.

* * *

Yaciendo despierto esa noche, agotado y contento, Tony jugueteaba con el cabello de Loki y escuchaba la respiración del dios.

—Oye, Loki. —Tony le dio un codazo para ver si todavía estaba despierto.

—¿Mmm?

—¿Qué te parece si conseguimos un gato?

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **N/T:Hlidskjalf** : Trono de Odín

Y bueno, ¡eso es todo, amigos! Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se pasaron por acá y leyeron la traducción, a quienes agregaron a favoritos y siguieron el fic, a quienes comentaron y a quienes estuvieron ahí fielmente después de tanto tiempo; si no estoy mal aquí comencé a publicar desde hace casi dos años, pero ya se cumplen casi cuatro años y un poco más desde el primer día que empecé con esta traducción (ojalá hubiera sido menos, pero ya saben cómo es la vida) y me enorgullece al fin haber podido concluir con este proyecto. **  
**

Como siempre, por los errores, la larga espera, en fin, lo malo, pido sus disculpas. **  
**

Cuídense mucho y gracias por leer.

¡Un abrazo!


End file.
